


简单十二步教你如何约会一个天使

by Sigrid_Z, Thorin0209



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, F/F, Future Fic, Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild Horror, Present Tense, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/"Catwoman"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 认清你自己不过也就回形针那么直

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Date an Angel in 12 Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489095) by [fourthduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthduckling/pseuds/fourthduckling). 



**本章译者：jofing**

**第一步：认清你自己不过也就回形针那麼直**

“我不敢相信我们竟然活下来了，”Dean嘶哑地说，双腿发颤，摇摇欲坠。刚刚发生的激战让他觉得像被一辆挂车碾过。他转向Castiel，对方正皱眉看着自己被溅上了血点的外套。有什么庞杂而温暖的东西充满了他那被女人们称为并不存在的心，他把天使揽进一个紧紧的拥抱里，感谢他救了他们的命。

能滑稽地看到微小的决定是怎样让事情产生巨大的变化。当他的双臂环绕着Cas时，并且当天使的双手回按在他的脊背上时，Dean突然间感到——好吧，也许不是快乐，只是很好。在铁锈般的血腥味之下，他闻到天使特有的清新味道，还有微弱的皂香，虽然Dean没法想象什么时候（或者为何）Cas去洗了澡。没有好好修理的脸颊贴在他耳边有些奇怪，但这很好。真的，真的很美好。这不那么像是拥抱Sam的感觉，倒像是在拥抱Lisa。喔唔。这时他松开了他的朋友，默默想着为什么他过去从未这么做。

Castiel看起来有点尴尬。他露出一个柔和的笑容，看起来远远不像是有几千岁了*。“我想你们可能需要点帮助。”这天使说。

那一刻，Dean还觉得，他想要亲吻Castiel。

这念头惊吓他的程度超过了塞满屋子的一百五十只吸血鬼。

这就是一切的开始。

好吧，事实上，这不是真正的开始。它确切地开始于吸血鬼日行者以及邪恶处女们以及Winchester兄弟错误地认为自己把一切都计划好了。至少，Dean觉得是从那时候开始的。Castiel会把一切都追溯到生命原初的时候，但他一定错了因为，得了吧，你真的需要去研究几十亿年的进化过程，就为了搞懂那点笨拙的恋爱尝试吗？

是吧，想也不用。

所以，（在Dean看来）它就是这样开始的：  
  
“好吧，我能找到的全部信息就是它被称为不洁之杯（the Unholy Grail），”Sam说，翻过他的笔电并收起一个有关恶魔的维基页面。恶魔维基。它至少直切主题了，总不好因为什么东西过于直白而责怪它。“据说它被一千个邪恶的处子的鲜血加持过。”他向后靠去，瞪着天花板。“这不可能是真的。你怎么能做一个邪恶的处子？”

“当然能，”Dean坐在一旁，边清理着他最喜欢的手枪边回答，“和你赌50块，Lucifer从没和人上过床。”

Sam露出一个很不舒服的表情，缩进了他的椅子里。“是哦。”他说，然后卡住了，开始咳嗽。

Dean瞪着他，举起手做了一个宇宙通用的“你他妈闭嘴”的手势，“你知道吗，Sammy？我刚决定我什么都不想知道。”  
  
“不管怎么样，这些吸血鬼想要这个杯子因为如果他们从这个杯子里饮血，它会——有可能会——让他们拥有在阳光下自由行动的力量。”Sam叹了口气，然后转回去看他哥哥。“他们会成为吸血鬼日行者（Daywalkers）。”  
  
这可一点都不好玩。  
  
所以他们必须搞到那杯子。  
  
为了做到这一点，他们必须先面对把巢穴筑在草原上一所废弃学校里的一整个部落的吸血鬼。虽然据Sam估计也就二十只，但对于一群子弹打不死、吸人血还带尖牙的婊子养的们来说，已经够多了。没灵魂款Sam和吸血鬼版Dean或许能搞定这些，但是普通款Sam和凡人版Dean就得依赖些额外的手段了：他们打算把自动灭火装置里的清水都换成能制住吸血鬼的死人血。这需要一些管道技术工作，幸运的是几个月前他们曾经帮Bobby在他家里弄过一个类似的工程。一切都完美地计划好了。  
  
计划没奏效。  
  
好吧，它起效了，但完全是个意外。  
  
第一部分很好地按计划进行了。Sam假扮成一个丧葬承办人，设法搜集了数量荒唐的死人血，然后他们弄开了附近给那所学校供水的管道。  
  
“这整个计划让我觉得自己像是John Constantine，”Sam说，“说不定我们可以直接净化这些水。”  
  
“Keanu Reeves**就是个渣，”Dean蔑视地说，把最后一个螺钉猛扭进原位，“所以我们不学他。”说实话，在遇到Cas之前，Dean还是挺喜欢Constantine电影的。但如今，Keanus Reeves扮演他的好朋友这个念头总让他感到浑身发毛，所以他现在成了漫画粉丝。“ 我们要试试当Tony Stark。”觉得很酷，他又加了一句，“和Hulk。”他拾起扳钳轻弹一下，收拾起他的打火机和引火纸放进夹克口袋，冲Sam眨了眨眼。  
  
“准备好了吗？”  
  
Sam给他的手枪上膛，点点头。  
  
他们选择在午后袭击，这时大部分吸血鬼都在睡觉。吸血鬼们有整栋建筑可以遮挡阳光，但是Sam和Dean计划打破几扇用木板封上的窗子。他们不知道那杯子的具体位置，并且只能寄希望于在阳光和死人血起效前他们的火力能撑住。这是个危险的计划，但他们已经努力过了。

他们没有破门而入，因为这会是个糟糕的主意，最好别让这些吸血鬼注意到他们的到来。他们从学校后面绕进去，估计那里有人守卫的可能性会小一些。他们当然错了，不过问题不大，那两个吸血鬼守卫头顶上正好有个洒水器，而Dean正好站在烟雾传感器下面。

所以，当Dean弹开他的打火机，并且把纸条放在火焰上时，他自我感觉不能更酷了。“嗨，”他对吸血鬼们说，露出一个闪亮欠扁的笑容，把冒烟的纸片凑到了传感器下。  
  
两个守卫都被死人血糊了一脸，动弹不得。温彻斯特兄弟无疑都是天才。Sam打破了两扇窗子的封板，让阳光倾泻进过道里。  
  
“从右边走，到楼上去，”Sam说，Dean从腰带里掏出手枪，他们爬上楼梯。吸血鬼们应该会把那杯子放在一个大些的场所以便进行某种仪式，因此他们判断体育馆会是最可能找到它的地方。受到之前死人血计划成功的鼓舞，他们不觉得这会有什么问题。所以当他们爬上楼梯时，他们很惊讶地发现两个根本没有在工作的洒水器，和一个娇小可爱的黑皮肤吸血鬼，她手里有把枪正指着他们。   
  
从这时起事情开始变糟了。  
  
血液不像水，它们会凝固。当他们进门时这计划还是能发挥作用的，但是这些来自刚死去尸体的血液很快就开始凝结，系统喷头被血块堵住了。  
  
并且，洒水喷头可算不上什么威力惊人的武器，如果你面对的吸血鬼们带着枪。  
  
她一开火，兄弟俩就尽快躲到了角落里。这时其中一个洒水喷头开始艰难地运作起来，它压根儿没打着那些吸血鬼，倒是堵住了兄弟俩和她之间的走廊，不幸的是，那恰好是通往体育馆的唯一通道。  
  
Sam扯下他的夹克作为临时遮盖，举枪朝着走廊另一头射击。他几乎摔在滑溜的瓷砖地上，艰难地滑动着，在两次差点倒地后成功击中了那女吸血鬼的胸膛。她把子弹晃落下去，一枪打了回来。走廊里刺耳的回声震得Dean一抖，他紧跟在弟弟后面，试图避免更多污血淋到身上。他站起来两次射击，但只有一弹打中了吸血鬼的左臂。Sam则不得不从他的肩膀后开枪。射中她的难度越来越大，直到他们把她的后背诱进了洒水器的范围，她瞬间动不了了，Sam一下砍下了她的脑袋。  
  
他们停下来，粗重地喘息，Sam擦拭着脸上的血，还试图踮起脚不踏进满地的血里。Dean都不打算隐藏他的笑容。“你看上去可美了，Carrie，让我们去——”他被头顶第二个刚刚恢复畅通的洒水器喷了满满一嘴死人血。这时候Sam想嘲笑他很明显是不公平的，但是Sam狂笑起来。  
  
他们谁都没有看到第二个吸血鬼的出现，她猛地从角落中闪现，给了Dean的下巴一记铁棍般的重拳。他几乎听见骨头碎裂的声音，不由向上帝祈祷自己的下颌骨能撑到这次任务结束。Sam击中了她的肩膀，Dean跟着一下敲在她腿上。她跌落回污血里动不了了。Dean上前去砍她的脑袋，但Sam抓住了他的手臂。  
  
“杯子。”他说，伸手把沾满血的头发拢到后面。Dean点点头，他吐了几口唾沫，努力淡化嘴里恶心的血腥味。  
  
他们潜入走廊，紧握着枪防范任何意外攻击。幸运的是，剩下的吸血鬼似乎不是睡着了，就是在某处被死人血制住了。Sam踹开体育馆的门，准备好抓起不洁之杯然后用闪电般的速度离开这里。  
  
是啊，所以，某人的估算完全地靠不住。现在大概有一百五十只吸血鬼在房间里，并且，没有一个洒水器。

  
“所以，呃……这里其实是休息室？”Dean微弱地说，一百五十个超自然怪物在他们面前，咆哮着露出尖利的牙齿。  
  
他们要死了。  
  
它就这样发生：  
  
Sam在他前面，一大波尖啸着的吸血鬼浪潮向他们涌来。他们大概能干掉三个或者四个，但仅此而已了。Dean倾斜枪身指向领头的那个吸血鬼，打算冲下去战斗，但是颈侧突然寒毛直竖让他意识到另一个吸血鬼已经逼到他身边。他转身，这一刻像一幕电影。慢镜头一帧帧放过，他几乎能听到史诗般的配乐声。他死过一次，仍然记得死亡的滋味，并且他知道，在他完全转过去的那一刻他就要再次死去了。他能想到的唯一一件事就是他必须把这一枪射出去。  
  
他这么做了。子弹击穿了那个正把牙齿插入Dean肩膀的吸血混蛋。  
  
但它先穿透了Castiel。  
  
天使撕开了那个吸血鬼的脑袋，它的眼睛不可置信地大睁着。这完成在瞬时，然后Cas已经出现在屋子的另一边，击倒一个又一个吸血鬼，像复仇使者在末日侵袭而过。这是一个天使风格的大规模屠杀，在他面前没人有还手之力。这简直像在看一部动作类电影，你完全不知道他是怎么搞得那么见鬼的酷炫的。

  
这挺可笑的，Dean想，一边对一个可爱的吸血鬼小孩射击，Cas甚至没耐烦拔出他的天使之刃。这已经帮上忙了，不过Cas似乎打算来个一不做二不休。他出现在屋子中间，喊道：“闭上眼睛！”然后透过眼睑，Dean都能看到Castiel天使形态的光芒爆发出来，把他的视野刷得一片血红。

  
几秒钟之内，一切都结束了。Dean睁开眼睛，看到尸体和灼痕遍布了整个体育馆，四下再无生机，只有他的弟弟正试图把不洁之杯从一个临时的祭坛上取下来。  
  
Castiel绕开遍地横陈的吸血死鬼走到Dean身边，提着他外套的边缘好像担心尸体的油污粘在上面。这举动当然是非常愚蠢的，因为他的外套和他身上其它部分一样脏。  
  
“我搞到它了！”Sam叫道，笨拙地从祭坛上掉下来，背部着的地，杯子高举在空中。“我搞到了！”他提高嗓门又喊了一遍，过度激动地大笑着。他全身都是血污，从头到脚都是擦伤。不洁之杯倒是干净得很，完全不像是一个可以摧毁整个地区人口的东西。  
  
就是这时Dean拥抱了Cas——真正地拥抱了他——第一次。也是这时Castiel给了他回应。就是这时一切都开始了。  
  
因为就是这时Dean意识到他可能有那么一点gay。

  
*我记得剧里有一处（具体忘了）Cas说他没想到是某种猿人而不是另一种进化成了人类，这么说他起码有几百万岁了……但是原文如此，何况基督教才两千多岁……话又说回来，为毛一个魔幻剧要扯上进化论，不觉得世界观紊乱吗OTZ  
**KR是演康斯坦丁的演员。以及我忍了又忍，终于决定吐槽，从你们可怜的让天使来个瞬移都是演员趴地的剧组预算看，Dean你想当铁人从哪个方面说都是梦想啦……pi


	2. 搜索行动：Dean Winchester大战谷歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean尝试了他兄弟最擅长的事儿：调查。

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第二步：搜索行动：Dean Winchester大战谷歌**

Dean成功地忽视了它——长达两个月。那也许是某种记录之类的，为此他确实想要个奖励。

不管怎样那只是个愚蠢的念头。Dean在从一个恐怖至极的梦里醒来后他这么告诉自己。梦里他被一对黑色的天使翅膀近乎变态地抚摩着脸颊。嗯哼，事实上你并不能控制自己的梦境，对吧？没错儿，那并不是问题所在。问题的真正症结是他可恶的身体背叛了他自己，认为那诡异的梦是个甜蜜的好梦。

然而就在那之后——简直是宇宙超级大阴谋——Dean看见了些他本永远不该看到的东西。

基佬色情杂志。

所以他知道它们的存在，好吧？但他从来都没有正眼看过那些封面。他往往会敏锐地滑开视线，专注地寻找那些对他来说老朋友般亲切熟悉的Busty Asian Beauties和更多的外来货，比如Tassels and Fringe（直接从英国进口）可这回，无论如何，他的眼睛里亮起一张熟悉的脸庞。

Dean向来善于抑止自己在受到惊吓时像个姑娘一样大呼小叫的冲动。多年的猎鬼——大部分时间里他们追杀的东西比鬼更糟——生涯中吓人一大跳的事物多得让他几乎麻木。但这回他的瞳孔放大，有种突兀的被当众扒光衣服的感觉。其中一本杂志的封面上是Dr. Sexy，而他不止穿着他那代表性的性感爆棚的牛仔靴，还穿着一件风衣。一件黄褐色的风衣，而Dean十分确定，那件风衣底下啥都没有。

他妈的耶稣基督的滑板*1啊。

Dean盯着那玩意儿，在用一期Maxim盖住那罪恶的封面之前——以防他可怜的大脑直接爆掉——他至少看了它十二秒半。但就像他突然变成了超人一样，他的x光透视眼使他仍然能看见穿风衣的Dr. Sexy。老天，这可是史上最烂的超能力了。能看到没穿几片布的美妞后头藏着的基佬杂志甚至比成为那个操蛋的Reed Richards*2还要糟，他是说，糟一万倍。他纠结地站在那儿，盯着杂志封面上那个丰乳肥臀的金发妞，直到一只手带着几分尴尬意味地落在他的肩膀上。

“Dean，别这样，我们可在商店里。”Sam翻着白眼，直截了当地说，“如果你想要那玩意儿，直接买下就是了。”他面无表情地冲Dean的裤裆做了个手势：“而你可以待会儿再解决那个。”

Dean看向下方。

操。

好吧，好吧，看起来他的脑子和身体都疯了，如果他可以的话他会亲手结果掉它们，还有Sam。

然后呢？你知道然后都发生了些啥吗？正因为这该死的宇宙一直自我定义为一个欠扁的混蛋，Dean只是没法停止想这个。他进到车里，想着Dr. Sexy下巴上没剃干净的短须贴着他自己的；他为自己买了个汉堡，想着Dr. Sexy的靴子摆在他床边，而那双精准敏感的外科医生的手正轻柔地拉拽他的头发；他毙掉一只鬼魂，想着那件黄褐色的，底下什么都没有的风衣；当他终于躺下准备睡觉时，他迷迷糊糊地想着Cas在哪儿以及他是否会穿牛仔靴。

这简直他妈的像种病。

所以合乎逻辑地，Dean决定治好自己。如果Dr. Sexy的衣服是敞开的，他猜想，也许他的混账脑子就不会如此偶然地被挑逗起来。不管怎么说，Dean在裸体这回事上总是原则强硬的：没穿衣服的妞儿——哇哦超赞，没穿衣服的男人——哎哟恶心。未知永远是世界上最混账的阴谋家。也许直接看看那下头有些什么能治好他。所以Dean开始做那些当他和Sam搞不清发生了什么事他们会做的事儿。

调查。

他在一个少有的Sam决定去和个妞消磨一夜的晚上打开笔记本电脑——当然还有带隔间的汽车旅馆房间，开始笨拙地和那扁平的银色机器较劲儿（无论如何，Dean从来不喜欢任何扁平的东西）。

其实并不是Dean不会摆弄那些高科技，他只是从来没有足够的耐心去把它们学顺溜。公平起见，他学了不少其他的玩意儿（比如他只用牙线，两根粉笔和一瓶番茄酱就能驱魔，这听起来几乎和马盖先*3一样了不起），但他仍然需要将就着用那些三年级自学来的技巧找到他想要的东西。进展有些缓慢，但他总是能把事情搞定。

看起来网上的毛片是Dean所能想出来的唯一选择，他的意思是，差不多吧。

Dean并不是不知道从何入手，所以他搜索了“男人们爱干的”，可它完全没帮上哪怕一丁点儿忙。网页上满是沐浴在美好资本主义阳光下的无聊东西——任何东西，除了那些货真价实的基佬们。“基情毛片”同样为他找出一大堆同志们粘腻地紧紧相拥的照片。而那的确让Dean想要逃出这个可怕的房间，逃离那些叫他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的图片。网络可真是各种意义上的地狱在人间的延伸，而他对自己的评价十分肯定。“同性恋税务会计呆子”（他承认那有点儿断章取义，而且未免过于接近真相了）为他找出了许多同性婚姻活动策划的网页。好吧，谷歌从来都是个难缠的婊子，但他总能找到他真正想要的——在几页之内。

哇哦。

那让Dean花了几分钟回忆起他得关上那些弹窗，而他为此气得要命。那通常是他第一步会做的事儿。都是因为那些可恶的Dr. Sexy的破事儿，它们已经毁掉他的脑袋了。

但他究竟想要找些什么呢？一本他想不起来标题的杂志封面不算是个好用的搜索关键词。

这将比他当初计划好的更费脑子。也许他找不到和他看见的完全相同的图片，但还有一种可能性是那封面上的只是个长得像Dr. Sexy的基佬模特，用他那愚蠢到家的风衣和牛仔靴彻底地洗脑了Dean。他看够了那些数不清的Franjelina Golies*4，也知道有很多人的二重自我*5遨游在对他们来说天堂般的色情世界，那大概就是这个产业出人意料地如此兴盛的原因。Dean感到有点儿诡异，但好奇心最终战胜了他的不安。

他颤抖着双手在搜索框里敲进几个关键词：

牛仔靴（cowboy boots）

胡茬（stubble）

性感（hot）

躶体的（naked）

而最后，经过深思熟虑，下了很大决心地：

风衣（trench coat）

哈。

所以这儿有一整个网页的那种玩意儿。

显然那杂志的标题是Sexy Scruffy Businessmen（性感邋遢上班族）。而那正好有些看似精彩的，有着诱人而三俗简介的付费毛片，每月7.99美元。好吧，Dean才不会冒着可能被Sam发现的风险为个色情网站付钱。同时，如果他真的那么想看裸男的话，他只需要脱掉衣服站到镜子前面就够了。所以理所当然的，他点开了这个网站的免费部分。

哇哦，这个，当然啦，在一直盯着Dr. Sexy的照片直到他感到十分不舒服后，他好歹找到点儿能宽慰他一些的东西。Dean对他看到的大部分东西都不是很感兴趣。有几个稍微引起了他的关注，而其他的则完全没有。

好吧，所以他可能只是有那么一点点弯。

哦呃，至少他不是天使性恋，他甚至都不想去思考关于Cas有那玩意儿这件事表面之下让人不舒服的暗示和更加深层的含义，因为那会使他陷入极端的困扰与不安的。但有一点点弯？那也没那么糟啦。比较起来，既然只是有一点点的话，大部分的他仍然喜欢柔软可爱的女士们——而且那才算数。而少数男人对小部分他转瞬即逝的吸引力——唔，就让他们随风而去好了。所以从现在起Dean打算回归他的正常生活，并且把这些叫人心烦的破事儿远远的抛开，不让它们继续让自己烦心了。

而真正使他困扰无比心烦不已的，是当他打开一张照片时他自己嘴巴里无意识吐出的声音，那照片上的人看起来很像Cas，很像除了胸前垂着的领带以外什么都没穿，一脸迷惑地皱着眉的Cas。

他摔上笔记本电脑，为自己倒了杯酒。

当他做了另一个黏糊糊的翅膀梦时，Dean意识到，这事儿真的真的让他十分困扰——这回翅膀和他自己中间，多了一个Dr. Sexy。

*1.这句话的原文是Jesus Skateboarding Christ。我和我的Beta小天使讨论了好久都不造这是啥，然后我们猜想这大概就是“我的妈呀”这种意思，所以就随便地【划掉】严肃地决定就像HP里用“梅林的裤子”这样的来表示••••••哪个小天使有别的想法的请告诉我QWQ

*2. 神奇先生（英语：Mister Fantastic），本名为烈•李察士（Reed Richards），是出现在漫威漫画中的虚构超级英雄。由斯坦•李（Stan Lee）及杰克•科比（Jack Kirby）所创作，首次出现于Fantastic Four #1 (1961) 。图片真的很可爱，去搜搜看嘛【。

*3.马盖先，即MacGyver，美剧百战天龙的男主，《百战天龙》，美国电视剧系列，最初是在1985年9月在美国广播公司电视网播出的，一直到1991年至1992年中的一季才结束，全剧共有七季139集。因为孩提时代擦枪走火的意外，马盖先出任务时从不带枪、不使用暴力，以科学知识为工具，利用手边小东西，化危机为转机，在世界各地除暴安良。就地取材，制造足以破坏敌人基地的爆炸物是他的绝招，而随身携带的瑞士刀则是他最好的帮手。

*4.这个人是谁我真的不造啊••••••我谷歌了也百度了还维基百科了就是找不到这个人，不造是作者姑娘打错了还是啥，我猜大概是某个毛片演员吧【orz

*5.原文doppelganger，“Doppelganger”在德语中的意思是“两人同行”，在这里是指隐藏在每个人心灵中的另一个看不见的自我。从理论上讲，只有自己才能看见自己的二重身，不过这一半对于人的肉眼来说是无法捕捉到的。只有小猫小狗才能看见它的存在。二重身在镜子里不会留下任何映像，也不会投下影子，但它每时每刻都站在人的身后，监视着人的一举一动，并将自己的建议灌入人的脑中或渗透入人的心里，从而形成思想。有没有感觉很厉害【。


	3. 让惯例什么的见鬼去吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean试着睡一个猫女来补救所有事儿。

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第三步：让惯例什么的见鬼去吧（啊八）**

事实上，这种事从来没发生过，从来没有。

Dean盯着墙壁，带点儿心虚，那姑娘——他甚至想不起她的名字——正系着她的靴子。

它们也算是好靴子，不是牛仔靴。但它们是那种闪亮亮的长及膝盖的性感皮靴，只有脱衣舞娘和超级英雄们才穿的那种。他挺喜欢那样的靴子的。

她靠在门边，似乎在等着Dean挽留她：“我就••••••我准备走了。”

“唔，好的。”他紧张地坐直，看向漆黑一片的房间。

“混球（Asshole）。”她甩上门走了，浸透了怒气的抱怨连同震天响的摔门声撞进Dean的耳朵里。

他活该，说真的，他活该啊。

之前他像往常一样出了门，只是为了证明他仍是他自己。在他订房时他要了间单独的房间，Sam为此给了他一个审视的眼神。但嘿，这可是关乎他自我定位的大事儿，他才不要在一个Sam随时都能推门进来的房间里证明自己仍然是一个热血直男呢。

开车时他从车窗里窥见一间小酒吧。溢满灯光的隐蔽小屋子，正是他所喜欢的那种类型。

而这回他似乎得到了些好运，Dean常去的那种酒吧大多数时间都被梦想破碎的中年卢瑟和满嘴放屁的毛头小子塞得满满的。他才不想听他们对他指手画脚。但这一次，酒吧里有许多姑娘。也许今晚是个女士之夜或者其他的什么东西。Dean冲一个咯咯傻笑的金发妞眨了眨眼睛，为自己叫了杯酒。

这才是他的真正归属，他的家，他的舞台。

当一个黑发美人在他身边的空位上坐下时，Dean已经灌了自己不少昂贵的酒，那姑娘转向他：“你好呀新面孔。”她轻快又无礼地说。她的脸和火爆身材都没能像她的声音那样急切而狂热地吸引着Dean，她的声音干燥而嘶哑，透着一股低沉而让人胃部抽搐的性感意味。她转向吧台，而Dean为她映在昏黄灯光下的侧脸小小地吃了一惊。她是位黑发红唇的撩人猫女，蹬着双危险的尖头皮靴，皮夹克裹在她身上，勾勒出性感而分明的曲线。

就算是蝙蝠侠都会想要泡她的。

“嘿，”Dean向她打了个招呼，并露出一个闪亮的百战百胜的招牌微笑，“Dean。”

“你好呀，Dean。”她的声音慵懒而美妙，像只猫咪般在喉咙深处低沉而柔软地滚动，又像是猫科动物发现猎物时警惕的低吼，“你是新来的吗？”

“昨晚上刚到。”他暗示性质地靠近了些，“那么，唔——这儿的人一般都干些什么来找乐子呢？”

她歪着脑袋，假装思考了几分钟，当她再次把脸庞转向他时，他不仅注意到那姑娘的眼睛，它们很美，是热烈又温柔的蓝色：“我不知道其他人是怎么玩儿的，但我的确知道今晚你能干些什么来找找乐子。”

而Dean在问出他的问题前已经知道了答案：“所以那是什么？”

“我。”

他们没有多余的时间来再喝一轮，两个人几乎是跑着回了旅馆。她大笑着推他，催促着他。Dean把那姑娘扔到床上，从乱七八糟的被单里找出她和她那双咯咯笑着的红唇，用力地亲吻她。

她尝起来像烟雾和威士忌的完美混合体，而Dean手底下那冷硬又柔滑的躯体仿佛皮革与丝绸。

她在Dean身下放荡地扭动着，急切地扒着Dean身上的衣服，同时尽可能地脱光她自己。他们衣衫半褪而迫不及待地在床头灯柔软的暖色光晕下滚到一起，Dean的嘴唇蹭着她的脖子，推挤吮吸着那儿的皮肤，双手游移在她的屁股上：“Christo。”他在那姑娘耳边呢喃着，但她的蓝眼睛仍清澈明亮，也没有表现出一丁点儿的畏惧。她再次傻笑起来，把她的脑袋甩回去，看起来正为Dean的动作而沉醉不已。

Dean附低身体，浅吻着她的脸颊。她明亮的蓝眼睛撞进他的，平稳地凝视着她——就像Cas那样。

“You up for anything？”她用她那谷壳般干燥而嘶哑的声音呜呜低语。然而Dean却想起了几年前那个破败的谷仓，就是在那儿，世界上最好的天使第一次与他对话。他向前挪了挪，用自己的嘴唇捉住她的，威士忌和烟雾。“Dean••••••”她在他耳边低吼着他的名字。

Cas，他想着。

Dean十分突兀地意识到，这个猫女的手太小，而她的嗓音音调不对，他意识到之前她身上那些吸引他的美妙无比的特质突然都不对劲了起来。他带点儿茫然地从那姑娘身上爬起来，与那具火辣无比的身体谨慎地拉开了些距离。

猫女靠着床撑起自己，有些困惑地挑起眉毛看他：“嘿——我踢着你了吗？”

“没有，我只是••••••”他只是在和女人亲热的时候想着Cas。他突然在自己亲手挑的妞儿身上找出了些令人惊慌的熟悉之处，他是说，那深色的头发，蓝眼睛，方下巴，还有听起来活像你全速驶离一个停车场时轮胎碾过地上细碎砂石那样的嗓音。他想着Cas，想着Dr. Sexy，想着——嗯——那猫女该走了。

她的名字是什么来着••••••天哪，他想不起来了：“嘿，那个••••••我想••••••抱歉，但今晚就到此为止吧。”

“你在跟我开玩笑呢吧？”她听起来更多的是难以置信，掺杂着一点儿愤懑。

“唔，我是说，抱歉但是••••••早上我得•••••你知道的，就是些事儿。”也许他喝多了，也许他太操之过急了，或者，也许他只是迷上了一个该死的天使。“谢谢你的•••••呃••••••”

当她走后，Dean把自己扔向床铺。有那么一瞬间，他任由自己的脑子胡思乱想。只有那么一会会儿，他想着Cas会怎样不安分地躺在他身下，他也许会狂怒而固执，像狂风暴雨席卷海面，整个儿吞没他。他闻起来该是清新而洁净的，带着点儿微弱的肥皂味儿。想到这里，Dean猛力掐了自己一把，用疼痛把自己拉出那些诡异的幻想，坐了起来。

就是因为那该死的肥皂味儿。他气得要命，临近彻底疯掉的边缘，他想着那杀千刀的肥皂味儿，走进浴室里开始洗澡。


	4. 红色警报：你的混账弟弟发现了你的真实性向。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam杀千刀地发现了，Dean持续抓狂中，香肠被吃掉啦【。

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第四步：红色警报：你的混账弟弟发现了你的真实性向**

对于Dean正面对着的这摊子大麻烦他毫无头绪。这太疯狂了，真的。他不是基佬，从来都不是，当然也完全没有那样想着Cas（意淫一个天使？别开玩笑了），当然，除去部分他无法抑止却已经无可救药发生了的胡思乱想。只是他仍旧把那些定位为某些恐怖无比又大规模的意外。

他躺在床上，紧盯着天花板，耳朵里塞满了Sam浏览网页时敲击键盘的柔软声音。

天启就是个屎蛋蛋。

后天启当然也糟得无可救药。

后后天启？相比较起来其实还可以。Cas回来了，Sam（目前）仍然好好地掌握着他自己的灵魂，（目前）也没有继续被那些地狱的记忆折磨得痛苦不堪。Bobby也回来了。看起来似乎一切都回归了正轨。当然啦，除了一丁点儿轻微的幻觉和那些来自地狱的坏狗狗，但既然它们从来都是让人心烦的问题，所以基本上一切都挺好。可那恰恰是Dean应该提前预见到的，因为在Winchester们这儿，事儿永远不会变好。

所以变成个基佬就有点儿像新一轮的天启。

Dean（绝望地）把脸埋进两只手里揉搓着，从手指缝中间长长地叹气。

而他一定是太用力了，以至于他从指缝里看见天花板上浮现出许多悬游着的蓝色斑点，它们很快又消失了。这会儿他在想Cas是否偶尔也会在Jimmy的皮囊被使用过度时也能看到那些模糊的浅色光斑，还是也许那些也算是天使自带免疫的东西（就像寒冷啦，骨折啦，感情啦）。

Sam手指敲打键盘的声音突然停了下来。

“Dean？”Sam的声音听起来干巴巴的，像绷紧的弓弦。

“干嘛？”他动也没动——只是盯着天花板，寻找着那斑驳的白灰边上并不存在的图案。

“你有没有⋯⋯有谁借走过我的电脑吗？”

“没有。”Dean翻了个身，看着他的弟弟，“怎么？”

“所以只有你和我⋯⋯只有我们两个用过这电脑，对吧？”

“除非Cas终于确定他想在油管上看搞笑小猫咪的视频，没错。”

“哦，”Sam说，“你确定吗？”

“得了，伙计。当我说没有的时候，那就是没有！搞什么？”Sam总是为了他那破烂电脑的事儿烦他，唔，好吧，有时候他的确会不小心从Busty Asian Beauties那儿弄回点病毒。一点儿有些不堪回首的记忆猛然击中Dean，他突然意识到他弟弟究竟找到了些什么，他几乎是跳着坐起来。各种各样苍白无力的辩解推挤着纠结在一起尖叫，仿佛有人试图在他脑袋里榨橘子汁似的：“Sam，”Dean开口，又近乎悲愤地闭上了嘴。

Sam又敲了几个键。而看起来如果他再继续深入的话，他的眉毛就得和他的发际线贴到一起了。

“听着，我知道它看起来是什么样子，但事实不是那样的，明白吗？”他无可救药地脸红了。仁慈的上帝啊，他被他自己的嘴巴背叛了。因为此时此刻，用脚趾头想都知道，Sam绝对不可能相信他。

“不，嗯，我了解，Dean，”Sam僵硬地回答。他关上笔记本电脑，扯出一个灿烂的（此时此刻看来让Dean分外不舒服的）笑容，眼神刻意避开Dean盯着某个无关紧要的位置。“呃，我准备⋯⋯我就是准备去⋯⋯”他（尴尬地）指了指浴室的方向。

“我不是——我是说，它不是你想象的那样。”

“我知道。”Sam茫然地从包里拣出几件干净的衣服，带着让Dean几乎抓狂的不安——甚至混杂着一点点该死的不知从何而来的羞怯——走向了浴室。

“好吧。”Dean整个儿僵在原地，看起来垂头丧气的，“我打算去买点儿⋯⋯呃⋯⋯啤酒还有⋯⋯”他甚至没费心去把借口编完，抓起钥匙逃跑一样奔向房门。他退开好几米，离自己的亲弟弟远远的，仿佛Sam是个即将爆炸的炸弹，内里装满了那些他完全不想谈及的情感问题，想一想那后果吧，那些让人心烦的黏糊糊的感情——到处都是。然而老天帮帮他吧，如果他现在要谈这个，他甚至不愿意思考这儿到底正发生着怎样可怕的事儿。幸运的是Sam正一动不动地站在那儿，面朝浴室，低着头看自己的脚尖。

汽车旅馆的房间门和浴室门几乎在同一时间被大力关上，锁孔咬进锁舌，像声无奈而沉郁的叹息。

Dean一直走到了停车场，他冷得要死，低温使他不住地打寒战，那时他恍然发现自己没带上外套。“Son of a bitch。”他恶毒地低声嘟囔，他温暖的呼吸在黑暗里开成飘渺的花朵，云一样柔软而快速地隐进冰冷的空气中。

他在车里找到一条沾着血迹的薄毯子，被他塞在驾驶座底下。事实上还没冷到要下雪的程度，但这温度感觉起来过几天就能下起来了。

这一切都不该发生的。Dean本该就他的性取向来一次冷静理智的抓马，然后所有事儿就都会自然而然地回归正常，他想着，你总不会是自出生起就自动选好了站队。这应该是在他脑子里头潜移默化地催眠了他好一会儿——好一会儿，只是他自己从来没注意到而已。

那就像是他的生命中开启了一个全新的出口，柔和而坚定地散射着光。也许他一直以来都是这样，但他从未发现这个。大概因为Cas（还有Dr. Sexy）不在他身边帮他，帮他彻彻底底，完完整整地认识自己。而认识到这点真是太好了——特别的好——因为那就意味着他总有一天能变回去，回到那些属于Dean Winchester的正常生活里边去。

Dean甚至愿意向上帝祈祷，只为了Sam不要发现那些同志网站和毛片们和Cas的联系。但他怀疑Cas会在他对上帝那个老混蛋的私人通话里从中作梗。他总是对那些向自己父亲祈祷的（诚心的）祈祷者疑虑重重。这又不是说上帝专门为那些祈祷者开设了预约服务什么的，而Cas也不是他的前台接线小妞。所以Dean猜想大概就是天使对于某类人的祈祷格外的多管闲事，某类名字以“D”开头，“-ean Winchester”结尾的人。然而如果那种事儿一旦发生，绝对比Sam有所发现来得更糟糕——唔嗯，他是说，任何发现。

Dean现在感觉不舒服了。他想喝一杯，但他的钱包仍和他大个头的混账弟弟一起待在旅馆的房间里。

直到凌晨两点Dean才放任自己回到汽车旅馆的房间里，他什么也没说，只是一头扎进了被子里。Sam已经睡着了，或者在假装自己已经睡着了。Dean才不关心到底是哪一种，而他很快就沉入了梦乡。

第二天早晨他起床时，Sam仍努力避免和Dean目光接触。但显然他出去过并买回了点儿煎薄饼，所以这个早上不至于糟糕透顶。那些煎饼和香肠的香味儿浓烈地从餐盒里散发出来，而那诱人的味道几乎叫Dean直接跳过冲澡的程序，但他的确需要额外的几分钟让自己可怜的脑袋休息一会儿，不再去考虑Sam已经知道了多少这种可以为此拉起红色警报的破事儿——除去那对他就像个甩不掉的负担这回事儿。他愤怒地站在花洒下，想着那操蛋的基佬毛片，它们害的他现在得躲着他的弟弟——亲生弟弟。

当一切完事儿后，Sam似乎在那短短的十几分钟里变成了一个彻头彻尾的姑娘。他把早餐（不必要地）装进纸盘子里，旁边装模作样地摆着刀叉，甚至还有餐巾纸。

“昨晚Bobby打来电话，”Sam背对着Dean说，动手把糖浆和黄油摆上桌子，“现在我们要去内布拉斯加州，那儿出了几起命案，几个人被拖进湖里淹死。他说次听起来不完全像是鬼魂干的。”Dean所担心的那些话仍安全地待在那儿，没有被说出来。

“水鬼吗？”

Sam的嘴角不舒服地抽搐了一下，而那确实使Dean感到些许放松，“呃，不是。也许是小精灵？”

Dean哀叫一声：“那些该死的UFO狗屎吗？”

Sam转过身来看着他，面颊诡异地泛红。他眼睛下方浮出两个大大的眼袋，而Dean猜想他的弟弟昨晚并没睡好——完全没睡好。“我们得谈谈。”

“不，”Dean说，斩钉截铁，“我们不谈。”

“坐下吧。”Sam虚弱地说，而比起命令那听起来更像个请求，“我买回了煎薄饼。”Sam那种掺杂了小心的温和声调着实让Dean想要为此嘲笑他，但考虑到昨晚发生的所有事儿，这大概不是个好主意。

Dean确实坐下了，但他同时也为自己切了巨大的一块煎饼塞进嘴里。哦那殿堂级别的奶油香味儿围绕着糖浆在他舌尖绽出无与伦比的美味，还有——嗯——好多好多的黄油。一顿棒得足够心脏为此骤停的早餐，他爱死这个了。另外，在他的嘴巴被塞得满满当当的时候他俩也无法交谈。哈，现在看看Sam那副暴躁急切的模样，活像个被人夺了话头的小姑娘，张着嘴支支吾吾，就是没法说出话来。

Sam盯着他，就像他已经识破了Dean关于让他闭嘴的邪恶小小阴谋。哦，当然啦，他可能早就发现了。毕竟他们两个一起挤在狭小的汽车旅馆套间的时间太长太长了。“好吧，Dean，如果你打算一直这么混蛋的话，我只能先对你说我的想法。”Sam做了个深呼吸，而Dean能看见——真真切切地看见——他大个头的弟弟慢慢地整个儿变成了可笑的粉红色。他清了清嗓子，板起面孔。

Dean一点儿都不想——从一开始就不想——进行这场谈话，就算现在正有份棒透了的早餐塞满在他的嘴巴里也不想。如果做个基佬是新的天启的话，那可真是谢谢了，他宁愿要旧的那个。至少Lucifer永远不会想要坐下来和他喝喝茶谈谈爱情。哦，也许他的确那么做过，但反正不是和Dean。

“我只是想让你知道⋯⋯”Sam绝望地看向窗外，好像停车场里有什么东西可以把他从这摊无可救药的乱子里拯救出来似的，“Dean，你得知道你是⋯⋯我不在乎，好吧？如果你⋯⋯”他痛苦地摆了摆手，看起来要被自己噎死了。

Dean几乎是恶毒地戳着无辜的煎饼堆，叉起满满一叉子煎饼塞进嘴里。他直直看向Sam一口未动的早餐：“我不是那样的，”他说，满嘴是黏糊糊的饼渣子。

“⋯⋯基佬？”Sam一针见血地说。

Dean无法抑制地打了个寒战，并开始觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的白痴：“或者⋯⋯随便吧，反正我不是，Sam。”

“我没说你是。”Sam谨慎地说，游离在那要命话题的边缘，仿佛它是只得了狂犬病的巨型犬一样对它敬而远之。

Dean眯起眼睛，说得好，机灵鬼。“好的。”

“但是，我是说，如果你是⋯⋯这就会像是⋯⋯我的意思是，Dean，我很开明的，明白吗？这不会让你在我眼中变得不一样或者是别的什么，我是想说，你的兴趣所在，你那种特别的喜好比如⋯⋯”Sam搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的词儿，看起来像便秘了一周似的。可他终究没成功，无奈地沉默了下来。而在那能杀人的缄默气氛几乎要实质化然后戳穿Dean的肚皮时，Sam终于开口：“难道你不是曾经告诉过我⋯⋯嗯，让我理理清楚——冰激凌总有不同的口味。所以也许你不是那么纯的香草味儿，里头混了点牛奶巧克力软糖块儿。我不介意拥有一个牛奶巧克力扭纹软糖兄弟的。

Dean不得不用力地吞咽了一下，因为听到Sam那近乎可怕的比喻时他感觉自己的喉咙真的快为此而爆炸了。但他一定不能同意这个：“牛奶巧克力软糖？你认真的吗？你真的就是那样想的吗？”

“得了，Dean，你明知道我在说什么。别把这弄得⋯⋯”Sam不得不让自己在这儿闭上嘴，而当他非常努力地想要把那些诡异的突然冒出的想法从他脑袋里赶开时，那就像是他正在用自己的脸表演着各种有趣精彩的杂技动作。“重点在于，我自认为是个足够开明的人，开明到能忍着不抓狂在发现⋯⋯在，在我兄弟是⋯⋯让我了解更多更本质的你的时候。”他傻兮兮地交叉起双手，像是他正在教堂里或是别的什么神圣之地。这时候Sam的耳朵近乎涨成了紫色，看起来仿佛他要尴尬而死了。“只要你别，唔，我是说，我能忍受你滔滔不绝地谈论女人，虽然那有点儿难。就只是别⋯⋯和男人，好吗？你知道我在说什么的，我连想都不愿想那个。”

Dean狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，叉起一根香肠一次性整根送进嘴里。

而那大概就是促使Sam失却他所有的耐心和理智的罪魁祸首。

“求求你！能不能永远别在我面前这么干？！”他神经质而愤慨地尖声叫道。

“啥啊啊！？”Dean满嘴塞满了香肠，含混地答应。那差点儿噎着他，他费劲儿地把它们咽下去。而他敏锐地捕捉到他兄弟看向那盘香肠时尴尬中混杂点儿害羞的眼神，哦，不只是香肠，还有它们引发的联想⋯⋯哦。所以，唔，好的。“耶稣他妈的基督呀Sam！”Dean咆哮起来，“你一定得想到那个吗？小馅饼都没办法堵住你那该死的嘴吗？”

“我也想问你这个问题！”Sam反击。

然后就是死一般的沉默。

Dean突然的大笑打破了凝结的空气，Sam跟着抿起嘴轻笑着。他们很久很久没有这么痛快地笑过了。而那对于兄弟两人都足够好了，至少现在他们终于统一了步调。

Dean晃着他的脑袋，胃部因为刚才的狂笑纠结着发痛：“我们再也不谈这个了。”他说，语气里没有任何愤怒的意味。一股让人舒心的情绪温柔地淹没了Dean，那或许只是一丁点儿的开心。久违的开心。棒极了，还不如用高跟鞋换他的靴子。 *1。

“没错儿，”Sam说，“这就是我为什么得现在就说这个。”他清了清喉咙，表情庄重得像是他即将发表一场重要的演讲，“这得花点儿时间来习惯，但我对于你——嗯——是个基佬这事儿没意见。”

“我不是基佬。”Dean理直气壮地反驳，而他的思维在给他自己再来根香肠前正扩散到关于香肠的另一个隐喻，“只是一点点牛奶巧克力扭纹软糖而已。”

*1.这里我觉得我翻的不对，原文是Might as well trade in his boots for high heels，直译的话大概就是还不如用高跟鞋换他的靴子，其实我也不造啊我以前没见过这个句型，因为丁哥一直在纠结自己到底是不是基这问题所以我觉得这里可能有点儿性向方面的暗示，求翻译大神指导正确译法QWQ


	5. 为天使的大家庭烦闷透顶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean+史上最烂的山寨纳尼亚=娱乐

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第五步：为天使的大家庭烦闷透顶**

在“Sam发现自己的哥哥其实是个基佬”事件两周过后，Dean走进日光旅馆233号房间的前门时发现自己正身处一个陌生的小镇里。哈，从没听说过纳尼亚王国还存在于密苏里州的一家破汽车旅馆里，还是一个低劣的阿巴拉契亚风格的纳尼亚。天空灰扑扑的，飘着细细碎碎的雪花，只是这儿远没冷到能使任何事物冻结的程度。他伸出一只手，而那些黑乎乎的雪花糊满了他的手背。这什么玩意儿，哦，灰尘，太好了。他转过身去走向来时的那扇门，可那扇门就那么凭空消失了。

他觉得这时候他理应感到惊讶，除了事实上，唔，他一点都不惊讶。在天启降临，不洁之杯，利维坦和成为牛奶巧克力扭纹软糖后，所有那些该死的蠢事儿——比如在他们的旅馆房间里发现一个诡异的纳尼亚——对Winchester兄弟来说已经算作家常便饭了。

“Sam？嘿，Sammy——”他的弟弟不在他身后，不在他面前，而显而易见的，他也不在能够听得到他喊声的地方。

“SAM！”他喊叫着，但没有任何回应。他的声音空洞地回响在一片死寂的空气里。

整条街一片荒凉，他看向路的尽头，那儿什么都没有。街道延伸进不见底的浓雾里，街边零散地停放着几辆汽车，路边的建筑物都空荡荡的，这儿的一切都像是被封进了那近乎凝结的空气里，只留下死一般的，令人难受的缄默。唯一还在活动的就只有那些飘在半空中的灰黑浮沉。但不知道为什么，这儿仍然使他感到有些东西活着：一种巨细无遗地描述了虚无的相对位面的东西。Dean莫名其妙地感觉到内心深处有什么东西正叫嚣挣扎着，一个词语。这座镇子已然死了，但它仍在呼吸。他感觉到一阵微弱的战栗自脊椎底部升起。这地方令人毛骨悚然，又似曾相识。唔，那么好吧，勘察时间。

他翻着自己的口袋试图找到点儿防身的武器，但他只找着一把昨天早晨他塞进腰带底部的手枪，更糟糕的是弹夹是空的。昨晚他把所有盐弹都浪费在一个异常难搞的鬼魂身上。他抓了一把剩余的银弹填进弹夹，如果这儿有鬼魂的话他就完蛋了。然而看看这鬼地方吧，这儿绝对有鬼魂，他几乎能闻到它们，当然啦，不是真的那种闻到，不想其他绝大部分的超自然生物，鬼魂可一点儿都不香。

这些，自然而然地，让他想到了Cas，他那清新的天使味儿和令人分心的皂香。他想着在Castiel决定搬进去前Jimmy曾经闻起来是怎样的。他的胃突然抽搐了一下。这是他之前从来没想到过的问题，Jimmy。

好吧，其实此时此刻比起考虑他与天使之间那莫须有的浪漫情缘可能会有各种方面上的莫须有的阻碍，Dean显然有更重要的事儿等着他去操心：比如，Sam在哪儿。

他摸出自己的手机拨了Sam的号码。一开始电话接通了，但在第二声铃响的时候电话断掉了。他又试了一次，但这次更糟，什么也连不上。而正当他盯着手机发愣的时候，电池罢工了。而这并不只是电量耗光的那种自动关机，而是液晶屏右上角那个小小的绿色长方形飞快地一点一点缩短，电池里的电在他的眼皮底下飞速流失着，就像有什么东西吸干了这手机的生命一样。他为此小声地咒骂了一声。

看来现在除了挑个方向然后出发以外他没有别的选择。他选了左边。

他在这空荡荡诡异纳尼亚的进展缓慢，但每一步都深思熟虑。他有点儿迫不及待地想抓住些什么，直到他意识到自己只是在白费力气：这儿什么都没有，没有臭虫，没有鸟儿，没有松鼠也没有狗，什么都没有。并且绝对没有人。而这些的确算是一个有力的证据——这儿是座鬼镇。除了迄今为止他还没有见着一只鬼魂。他试图进到路边的便利商店里拿点儿盐，但无论他怎么努力，看起来他就是进不去，见鬼，他连窗玻璃都打不破。

他面前的浓雾里突然闪出一个模糊的影子。Dean端起他的枪，缓慢地一点点向它靠近。随着他和那身影之间的距离渐渐缩短，它慢慢显出一个女人的身形来。他讲不清楚那到底是什么个样子，但它看起来就像是一个背对他的女人。Dean加快了脚步：“嘿！”他喊，“嘿！女士！你需要帮助吗？”他一直稳稳地用手指尖勾着扳机，他轻易地走到那影子身边，然后看见了一些让他永远都没办法忘掉的画面。

那不是个女人。

我他娘的在想什么呢，Dean想，难道我还期待着在这狗屎一样的假冒纳尼亚里发现一个寻常的女人吗？他至少也该猜测那是个半裸上身的半人羊女士*1（怎么，看在对所有美妙又猥亵事物的热爱份上，人人都会想要那个的）。但他错了，错得离谱，他也许准备了各种出人意料的备选答案，但它们肯定都错了。任何出现在他脑子里的东西都没法像此时这个正踉跄着冲他走来的玩意儿带给他的困惑与震惊一样多，任何东西。

那是腿啊。

还有另一双腿。

然而它们在中间被黏在了一起*2。

其中一双腿就像个正常人类的——直立行走着，另一双腿翘在下边那双腿上面，弯成一个拱形，而那本该长有脚的地方光溜溜的啥都没有，那两根畸形的肉棍子之中较粗的一根正直直指着他的脸。

Dean讲不清楚它们到底是人类的一双腿和另一双腿或者是塑料模型的一双腿和另一双腿，但那无关紧要。它们似乎察觉到了他，顶上那双腿的其中一条朝他的方向抽动了一下，好像感应到他的存在了似的。然后没有丝毫预兆地，顶上那灰扑扑的玩意儿向他倾斜过来，疯了一般地左右摆动着乱踢，仿佛它长有眼睛能看得到他似的。

他开了枪。

那东西蹒跚着后退，喷出一小束颜色浑浊的血。

他再次扣下扳机，连开两枪。

大腿怪——不管你怎么叫它——倒下了，仍虚弱地在路边挣扎着，Dean第四次击中它，最终那玩意儿躺倒不动了。他谨慎地靠近并注意到，好吧没错儿，这是塑料的。但它看起来十分逼真，然而除非有哪个变态在这东西里灌满了番茄酱，不然就是它会流血。那腿上覆着一层脏兮兮的灰尘，使它看起来像活的一样。Dean用鞋尖轻轻地推了推那东西，耳朵里砰砰地响着属于自己的心跳声：“好吧，”他说，带点儿他自己都没察觉到的自负，“难道你不是这世界上最完美的女人*3吗？”他蹩脚的黄色笑话很快消散在周围死气沉沉的空气里，然而没来由地，他突然感到一阵冷意。

他心底升起一股强烈的愿望：离这儿远远的，越远越好。而他只是缓步向路的尽头前进，同时在心里暗暗祈祷那是正确的（不会置他于死地的）正确方向。

他在一片死寂里走了大概十来分钟，前方似乎永无尽头的浓雾里突兀地传出一声微弱的响动，Dean敏锐地捕捉到了它。而那吓得他差点儿扔了手里的枪。那声音的源头似乎正缓慢地向他靠近，Dean辨认出那是有人正从雾里向他走过来的脚步声。他举起他的手枪，对准了声音传出的方向。而他意识到自己正抖个不停，该死。他只得用另一只手稳住自己。这简直他妈的蠢透了，他们见过远比大腿怪们更糟糕的东西，而Lucifer，愤怒的天使们还有利维坦算是各种活生生的例子——他们都死了，唔，差不多吧。但她们——大腿怪们——简直就是某种意义上的地狱直播间，使他不得不直面那个恐怖的地方。他说的是真正的地狱，而不是Crowley那个万劫不复的办公室。

几乎是一刹那的念头，他想着召唤Cas，然而他在脑子里跳出这个想法的第二秒内决定——哦天哪别——他自己个儿能搞定这个。让大腿怪或者纳尼亚还有其他乱七八糟的东西统统吃屎去吧，面对那些可比绝望地站在那儿并尽可能不去想象自己与他最爱的那个天使——同时也近乎固执地将他的目光集中于自己身上的天使——亲热的场景要好得太多了。并且召唤Cas就有点儿像是某种形式上的最后的杀手锏，有点儿放弃挣扎反抗的意思。而当他应该使用这个意外赐福一般好用而方便的技能时，他会的。

就在他终于决定先开枪（之后也不问问题）的时候，他弟弟的声音从浓雾里炸开：“DEAN！”

Dean松了一口气，一点儿欣慰混杂着舒心的复杂情感淹没了他，“Sam！”

Sam从雾里走出来，头发上糊着一层厚厚的灰尘。他看起来更多的是不高兴而不是被吓着了。事实上他看起来总是有点儿不高兴，所以Sam看起来就是Sam：“Dean，我们到底他妈的在哪儿？”

“我们在哪儿，在你看起来我是个万事通吗？”Dean气冲冲地质问Sam，他撇了撇嘴，没有把这场毫无意义的争论继续下去的意愿，他转开话题，“你碰见那些恶心的玩意儿了吗？”

“什么玩意儿？”

“就是一种⋯⋯东西，长着一双腿和另一双腿，嗯，它们看起来就是一双腿和另一双腿。”他扭头看向背后，仿佛那些大腿怪随时会一拥而上，“它们能自己走，然后它们开始疯狂地⋯⋯卡米特我*4！”

Sam递过去一个古怪的眼神：“你是说它啰嗦个不停地羞辱你吗？”

“你明白的，”Dean说，带着一种诡异而搞笑的鬼祟神情，把他的胳膊高举过头，仿佛手里拿着什么东西一样傻兮兮地挥舞着，看起来像只看见芭蕉的猩猩，Sam不得不说，那真是蠢透了，“就像这样——Yaaaaaaay！”他发出一声毫无意义的叫唤，却丝毫没能使他的说明更加生动形象些，反而让他更加生动形象地像一只饥渴的大猩猩。

Sam翻了个白眼，跟着Dean朝雾里头走：“不，我没有碰上任何卡米特腿。”

“Sam，那不是卡米特腿，就是些像女人腿的那种腿，就像——”他把后半句形容吞进胃里，因为有些其他的事儿发生了。那可不妙。

他们发现了一个洞。

准确地说，那是条深不见底的宽沟，狰狞地割裂水泥路面。操，这绝对是世界的尽头。因为他看起来不像是一条普通的沟谷，不是那种你能轻易地跳过去的沟谷。事实上光看着它都挺让人难过的，想想看那副场景，无尽的翻滚着的浓雾，满天飘洒的烟尘，而你面前横贯着一条陡峭险峻，棱尖角利的深沟，沟谷底部只有一片几乎没有边界的，流体般诡诞的黑暗，好像所有的一切都消失在了那片虚无中。

Dean从路边捡起一块石头，一脸壮烈地向前挪了几步，仿佛迎接他的将是世界的尽头（虽然他觉得差不多就是了）。他掂了掂那块石头，把它向空中抛起又接住，在把它扔出去前有那么一瞬间的踌躇。那石头笔直地下坠，几乎是立即消失在了浓雾里。但没有任何声响表示它已经落地了。他等了至少两分钟，但仍然听不到石头撞击实地的声音。

“耶稣基督呀。”他低声叹道，低头凝视着那无底的，叫人绝望的深渊。

“不太准确，但是已经很接近正确答案了。”

那突兀地在他耳朵里响起的声音吓了他一大跳，害得Dean差点儿跌进那个似乎直接通往外太空的洞里。而当他怒气冲冲地转过身来时，他的眼球传达回大脑的消息让他差点儿原地坐化。

是他。

是Dr. Sexy。

站在他面前的是Dr. Sexy，穿着那双性感得不行的牛仔靴，头发闪亮，还有他那没有剃干净的英俊下巴。他穿着他的白大褂，而他正对着Dean微笑，对着Dean。

哦天哪他正冲着Dean微笑，露出一口洁白整齐的性感牙齿：“你好，”他说，声音温柔，而Dean无法抑止地颤抖了一下，“你也被困在这儿了吗？”他把手放在Dean肩膀上，那双手很大，温暖并且⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯“在这儿，在这片废弃之地还能看见其他人，这感觉真好。”他靠近了些，“而如果你不介意的话，我得说，某些人可真是迷人。”

Dean感觉自己快丧失自己身体的控制权了，一种类似欲望的东西沉重而坚定地在他心底砸下（而这是有史以来的第二次），他的脑子一片空白，“Doctor，”他说，近乎哽咽，而那似乎是此时他唯一能说得出口的词儿。

“我的老天啊，”Sam夸张地长叹了一声，而那语调活像哪部烂俗的通俗闹剧，多亏了他的一惊一乍，Dean恍然大悟。

这他妈的是第二次。

SON OF A BITCH。

“Gabriel。”Sam捂住脸，从手指缝里发出一声长长的叹息，声音非常，非常疲惫。

下章预告：6.争取在第五步后活下来。

Summary：Gabriel是个混蛋，而这对两个Winchester来说都不应该是新闻。

*1.请自行参考纳尼亚传奇1里可爱鲜嫩的卖卡哇伊先生白嫩嫩的膀子和细细的小蹄子，丁哥也是重口味【。

*2.这个东西我思考了很久到底是什么个样子，我猜想大概是这个样子【见下图】，不要嘲笑我的美术好吗我的美术期评可高了【滚】，顺这个玩意儿我不得不说作者姑娘的脑洞太可怕了，太可怕了，太可怕了。我真的，想给她跪【。

*3.这是个黄段子，讲得也是有点高深，纯洁如我想了好久【。就是意思是这个东西只有腿和腿中间的那个东西【妈呀感觉我在开黄腔】，然后也不用陪着去买衣服生气了也不用哄就只有灵肉合一的功能所以是世界上最完美的女人【自己的理解而已不要想多

*4.青蛙卡米特，出自布偶大电影。这个我是没有看过，但是我的外援告诉我这个是一个比较本土化的表达，意思是一直唧唧歪歪地语言暴力人，类似于嘴炮，还是超级强劲的那种，所以三米才会问丁哥后边那句话，嗯，如果有错请知会我哦


	6. 争取在第五步后活下来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel是个混蛋，而这对两个Winchester来说都不应该是新闻。

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第六步：争取在第五步后活下来**

译者的话：这章整个都神经病了起来就是因为有加百列小天使出没，感觉加百列真是助攻小能手，虽然方式比较简单粗暴。感觉作者姑娘在暗中推SamXGabriel这对魔性的西皮呢。但是第七章真的是全篇最长的一章，所以可能会分成两部分放，请善用只看楼主功能，我比较慢大家要催请随意，反正催也改变不了什么【。么么哒【。

Dr. Sexy那张带点儿沧桑而英俊的脸庞渐渐变成另一张轮廓柔软，盛满了刻意做作的逢迎笑容的脸，世上仅存的唯二的——最讨人喜欢的——大天使之一（他大概是Dean最喜欢的那个大天使，但其实也没有那么喜欢啦）。他看起来和之前没有什么不同——满脸得意的傻笑，像是他从来没被当着兄弟两的面杀死过一样。这混蛋甚至还穿着Dean最后一次见到他时穿的那件绿色夹克。难道天堂有什么规定要求他们在同一个皮囊里复活时必须得穿着他们死掉时穿的衣服吗？“你们好呀，小伙子们，惊喜吧？”

“有一点儿。”Dean难得坦诚地承认，Sam则愤怒地大吼：“一点儿也不！”

“哦，Sammy。你一直都坚信着我会回来的，对不？我得说那的确是你坚定信仰的一部分有力的体现，谢谢你亲爱的。”他嘴里冒出的所有字眼儿都带着一种浓厚的嘲弄意味。Gabriel把手插进口袋，把重心放在脚跟上前后晃动着自己的身体，然后他重新站直，像个小孩儿一样自得其乐。唔，一个该死的混蛋小孩儿。“而你呢，Dean？你总是，总是低估我。可我发现这事实上挺好玩儿的，你明白我在说什么的。”而那该死的自鸣得意的小表情一直停留在他那张该死的自鸣得意的小脸上，那让Dean的拳头有点儿蠢蠢欲动了。

“你死了。”Dean尽可能善意地提醒道，仿佛Gabriel不知道这回事儿似的。

“Yeah⋯⋯没那么严重。事实上你很难杀死像我这样的人。主要是因为我一遍又一遍地杀死自己——只是为了好玩儿。很难用你个人的兴趣爱好对付你，不是吗？”有那么短暂的一瞬间他看起来有点儿悲伤，但那混合着悔恨与哀伤的神情缓缓地被一副讨厌的倨傲表情所取代，他故意扭来扭去地走到那令人绝望的深渊边向下看，吹了声低沉的口哨：“这儿可真深哟！”

“我敢说这是你的杰作。”Sam说，表情简直出离了愤怒，看起来就像是他马上要冲上去把Gabriel给活撕了。Dean则认为那不算是很公平的对待，至少这大天使死前做的最后一件事儿是救了他们的小命，唔，试着救他们的小命，好吧，试着救他们然后创造了世上最烂的纳尼亚，而顺带一提，那大概能把他们都弄死。事实上别惹毛能带你从这儿出去的人并不算是个坏主意。“你到底想怎么样？”

“你们两很急，对不对？没有‘欢迎最可爱的Gabriel回归’派对，嗯？”大天使装模作样地撅起嘴，而那使他脸上的表情远远地超过了嘲弄的程度，变得有点儿吓人了。他夸张地叹了口气，随后他的脸部肌肉灵活地组成一副狡诈而自作聪明的表情，他转向Sam，用那张无时无刻不在讨嫌的欠扁小脸面对着他：“你祈祷得太大声了。”

Sam惊愕地张开嘴，试图辩解，但他马上有点儿心虚地闭上嘴，匆匆地看了一眼他的哥哥。然后他整个人可耻地涨成了粉红色：“你在听着？”

“伙计，我就是一直以来应答你祈祷的那个守护天使。”Gabriel做了个鬼脸，语气戏谑。

“你他妈敢，”Sam严厉地反对，带着种诡异的愧疚感又瞟了一眼他哥，“你就给我⋯⋯滚远点！”

Gabriel饶有兴味地抿嘴一笑，转向Dean：“请注意，我是Gabriel，上帝的信使，屌爆了的主持正义的天使，而我为你们带来能使你们两个人共浴幸福喜乐的福音。”一团炽热的光球自他的肩膀铺展开，而Dean意识到那是他的荣光。不像Cas的暗沉的翅膀影子，Gabriel把他的翅膀大大方方地展露在他们面前。唔，诡异至极。Dean总是觉得Gabriel的翅膀该是毛蓬蓬而又乱七八糟的，就像从商店里租来的便宜货万圣节服装似的，结果事实的确如此。“然而，你，Dean Winchester，你最最魂牵梦绕的东西，也将因为你弟弟是个如此虔诚的信徒而降临于你。这是你们两个应得的奖励。”

他最魂牵梦绕的东西？那是啥？世界和平，还是恶魔统统滚蛋？“呃⋯⋯Jessica Simpson其实没有死？”Dean小心翼翼而冒险地猜测。

“不对，你个白痴。”Gabriel仍然捏着那副全能天使的嗓音，“我是想说你那娘唧唧的偶像崇拜式的迷恋并不是毫无希望，你那欲望之源现在正困惑得不行完全搞不清楚情况呢。但我很确定他也喜欢你。”

而Dean很确定他自己的下巴要掉了。

“我才没有祈祷那个！”Sam大声地抗议，好像此时此刻站在他们面前的不是Gabriel似的。看在全人类份上，你也许会认为Sam这会儿会对Gabriel的力量展现出哪怕一丁点儿的尊敬，但显然，他没有。“我只是为他祈祷⋯⋯那个⋯⋯”哦，有一个愧疚的眼神，“⋯⋯能舒舒坦坦地做他自己。”

“哦，Sammy，你可真贴心。”Gabriel收起他那副惹人讨厌的得意笑容，“但我明白你真正想表达的事儿。你想要Dean高兴起来，所以我现在就正在使他高兴起来。”

Dean握紧两只拳头，因为很快他们就都要进入闺蜜时间，分享彼此的男朋友和化妆经验，然后谈谈彼此的感受，“所以，呃，等一下，Dr. Sexy——”

“Castiel，你这大蠢蛋！”Gabriel开心地（却绝对不合时宜地）说，“Dr. Sexy又不是真的。”

紧随在一阵能杀人的沉默后，Sam整个渐变成了羞耻的红色，而Dean则恶毒地许愿希望Sam被自己噎死——无论他现在在想什么。“⋯⋯Cas？”过了好一会儿，他终于找回了自己声带的控制权，艰难地问。

Dean感觉自己的胸腔底部有什么庞杂而难以捉摸的情感急切而温存地膨胀，像是他的心脏，而那使他喉咙发紧，他打算转开话题，因为他就是这么做的：“你他妈的在和我开玩笑吗？你自私地认为也许不值得告诉我们你还活着的消息，你明明有能力帮我们阻止那操蛋的天启，还有找回Sam的灵魂那事儿。那些时候你在哪儿？你只是躲了起来！但现在你又吧唧着你讨人厌的小嘴巴滚回来，就为了所谓的回应Sam的祈祷，Sam那个见鬼的关于我——”他气急败坏地转向Sam，“而那是我听过最最见鬼的祈祷！难道我们还没学会上帝根本不他妈的管事儿这教训吗？”

“事实上，Gabriel还真管。”Sam躲避着Dean愤怒的眼神，小心翼翼地说。

“我没有⋯⋯那就是个蠢念头，可能掺杂了点儿关于亲吻的，我没有⋯⋯”Dean把剩余的谎言吞下肚去。事实上那远比一个简单的念头要多得多。天知道他多想骗过自己和Sam，但他就只是知道他做不到。他清楚地明白Gabriel会怎么对付撒谎的人。Gabriel总是试图向别人证明他是个技术更加高超的说谎者，而某种程度上，为了他那幼稚无比的攀比心理，他所做的最后总会转回而针对你，那绝对会使你吃个大大的亏，也许更多。所以Dean聪明地掩饰了过去：“Cas没有⋯⋯他又不是基佬。他结过婚，还是两次。而我还以为你们这些人挺把那誓言当回事的呢。”

Gabriel翻了个白眼：“Jimmy Novak结过婚，Emmanuel结过婚，而Castiel为了你从天堂离家出走。”

Dean感觉四周飘来飘去的灰尘快让他窒息了（或是别的什么）：“听着，”Dean说，“我啥都没做。那家伙是个天使，我又没有邀请他去高中毕业舞会什么的。我只是想回归我的正常生活，好吗？”Dean凶狠地瞪着眼睛，语气粗暴，他早就该想到随身携带圣油了，那样很多事儿都会变得方便得多。“这整个基佬的破事儿只是暂时的，我受够它了。”

“唔，如果你非得这么想，那也行，”Gabriel舔了舔他的手指，并愚蠢地把那根手指举在空中，他微笑着——狡诈的那种，一定有什么事儿让他很高兴，“只不过你该停止忽视他，那让他非常的不开心。”

“等等——什么？”他向上帝发誓，那绝对是他最不想从大天使那儿听到的消息。

“他整天在平流层闲逛等你打电话给他，冠军。”Gabriel的脸在他没有底气地向上看的时候小小地扭曲了一下，很快又恢复了正常，“事实上他没那么干。他正在追捕恶魔呢，无味平常的工作，只不过是以一种非常不高兴的，发泄式的方式——而那离正常可差远啦。”

就在这时，他们听到一种凄惨的怪叫声，那绝望而阴森的哭号声连同纷纷而落的黑色灰尘，在一片死寂中激起几点涟漪。那仿佛来自地狱的哀鸣声在他们耳边回响着，听起来就像是海妖塞壬⋯⋯等等，塞壬？

“我的老天啊，”Sam恍然大悟般抬起头来，一开始他看起来对于他自己的发现惊愕不已，但很快那些激动的表情全然变质成了愤怒，彻头彻尾的愤怒：“这儿是寂静岭，对吧？寂静岭？！你真他妈是个绝世混蛋，Gabriel！”

“我认为你会喜欢上它的。哦，对了，小伙子们？试着在下一次暴动里活下来，你们能行的，不是吗？”Gabriel绽出一个分外欠扁的闪亮笑容，打了个响指，然后整个儿消失在了空气中。

现在不是大腿怪的问题了，他是说，在看过Sam呆滞的表情后，那似乎没那么困扰他了。而那尖叫的小孩儿，或者诡异的狗还有那看起来活像被扔进过绞肉机的鸟也不算大问题。被困在这狗屁寂静岭最操蛋的部分是Dean没法碰到或者抓到任何东西，任何他想要的东西。比如现在，他们正在一间五金商店里，而有根撬棍正安静而明确地躺在Dean视野所及之处。但当Dean走过去试图拿起它时，不管他怎么狠命拉拽那棍子，他就是没法移动它哪怕一寸地儿。那撬棍旁有袋石盐，而他甚至拆不开那袋子。这感觉就像是这儿一半以上的东西都只有一个空壳子，而事实上它们都不真实存在于此。但更糟的是，Sam似乎就能做到那些事儿。他就那样拿起些什么东西（像那支如此方便而合适地躺在地上的来复枪），而它们显然不止是能用，同时也挺有用的。Dean敢对天发誓，Gabriel此时此刻一定在某个地方舒坦地坐着大肆嘲笑他们，也许手边还放着爆米花。

他做了第二次尝试努力地去抓那撬棍，但除去刺痛不已的手指头外，他什么也没有得到。

“Dean，别白费劲儿了，你用不了那个的。”Sam从他刚刚射杀的那只看起来黏糊糊的狗身上移开目光。

Dean满脸苦大仇深地又试了一次，空手而归。“所以现在我们去哪儿？”

“老实说，我也不知道，”Sam摆出一张不高兴的蠢脸，就像他一直做的那样，“我玩儿过这游戏，但那是很久很久以前的事儿了。而且现在这里看起来这是个掺杂了点儿不一样东西的混合版寂静岭。”他的肩膀垂头丧气地垮下来，从喉咙深处叹出一声疲惫的叹息：“大概去游乐场*1？那儿可能有些特殊的意义，除了⋯⋯”他没精打采地迈开步子，小声咕哝着什么，端起他的枪对准了两人面前的门。

“没问题，”Dean同意，“只要我们不必再穿过那见鬼的学校。”那尖叫个不停的小孩儿让他该死的神经紧张。

“嗯，我觉得我们没必要再从那儿走。”Sam一边赞同道，一边从他身旁的架子上拔下一颗钉子。不知怎地，他就是有法子捡起商店里那些能派得上些用场的东西，而这可真他妈的一点儿都不公平。

“你是怎么做到那个的？”Dean试着够那钉子，疑惑地问。他一刻不停地在躲避从四面八方射来的子弹，同时Sam看起来正从人们的后院和几乎每一幢公寓的顶上寻找它们的来源，以便直接给那狙击手一枪。

“我只是挑了些看上去不和其他东西一样发灰的玩意儿。”Sam严肃地说，好像那是什么浅显易懂的解释似的。而他用他那双巨大的野人手掌做了些什么事儿，看起来就像是直接把那钉子送进了某个次级空间里，“棒极了！我们有个库存背包*2！”他看起来的确为刚才那下子而兴奋不已。

死宅男。

他们再次冲进那弥漫着浓雾的街道，只为了找一只那种飞着的像是鸟的东西。Sam冷静地开了两枪，用另一支他在某个地方找到的来复枪，然后干净利落地解决了它。而正当Sam忙活着那玩意儿时，另一只大腿怪不知道从哪里飞过来降落在Dean的左侧。而那大概是他有生以来唯一一次差点儿尿了裤子。他开了枪，但那怪物一点儿要倒下的意思都没有。Sam正像个傻蛋一样在空气里快速摇晃着他的手指，大概在召唤他那该死的库存背包，“所以⋯⋯呃⋯⋯Cas？”Sam似乎放弃了召唤他的神奇背包，他撩了一下头发，颇有点儿心虚地说，下定了决心般扭开脑袋不看Dean。

“耶稣呀Sam！帮我对付一下这东西！”

“我是说，”Sam答应着，冲大腿怪开了一枪，甚至没劳神去检查一下他有没有让那击铁*3好好呆在它该在的位置，“他是个天使，Dean，他没有感情。”

“你是试着变成个混蛋还是说你只是脑子出了问题？”Dean大吼，在那倒下的大腿怪尸体上用力踩了一脚，“那人当然有感情！别扯淡了Sam！”

“我只是说他不是个人类，Dean。”Sam毫无负疚感地说，而Dean认为那天杀的一点儿都不公平，“不是说我有什么种族歧视或者什么的，但如果你准备开启⋯⋯呃⋯⋯一段恋情⋯⋯我是说，难道你的第一个男人什么的不该是个人类吗？”Dean听着Sam几乎全是胡扯并且完全不负责任的论断，默默咬紧了牙关，他在脑子里努力思索着一个讥讽力满值又能巧妙地点出Sam是一个多么糟糕兄弟的反驳例子。Sam继续说：“你不能随随便便地决定与一段来自天堂的意向（哦他读过斯坦福法律预科的弟弟特意用了法律用语）谈恋爱，那就像是和一团来自太阳的摇曳的火焰演罗密欧与朱丽叶一样。”

“Ruby！”Dean大吼，而那似乎终于让Sam乖乖地闭上了嘴——在一段时间内，那也足够了。

至于游乐场的事儿Sam是对的，但那并不是他们这段痛苦之旅的尽头。他们最后跳下一个深坑，进到一家医院里。然而有几个小时他们被困在一间一直试图弄死他们的屋子里，感谢上帝，Sam终于没再继续他对Dean性向的指手画脚，而是专注于他俩正面对着的危险境地。

但过了一会儿，当他们正躲避三个戴着三角形头盔挥舞着巨型刀子的大块头儿猛烈的攻击时，Sam再次开口：“那某种程度上讲得通，我猜。”他迅速低下头躲过其中一个的挥击，他有点儿近乎荒谬地擅长这个，看看他的大脚怪弟弟，甚至比他还要灵活，而那的确让让Dean感到有点儿生气，但是接下来从他那混账嘴巴里出来的愚蠢句子造成的效果大概是“有点儿生气”的两倍还多：“我是说，我从没想过你会喜欢男人，但是说真的——Cas是除了我们和Bobby以外的人，就是外人里你唯一能够信任的。”

“Sam，你能不能——”Dean勉强地从那些大砍刀中间保住自己的脑袋。

“就继续躲好了，”Sam轻快地说，“他们过会儿就会累的。不管怎样，如果你真要爱上某人，而那个人是Castiel，这事实上挺合理的。”

Dean七手八脚地从两片同时挥来的刀刃中间躲过。

“这没关系的Dean，”Sam继续忽视Dean所面对的毫无停止意味的生命威胁，自顾自地絮絮叨叨，他轻松地侧身让过一次攻击，“就算他是个天使，没关系的真的。而我猜我之前想表达的其实就是你不该把他看得太轻，他可不是一个搞一夜情的好对象。”

“你想说什么？真爱吗？”Dean冲他吼，然而那三个三角脸的怪家伙突然停止了一切动作。“我从没说过任何关乎爱情的事儿。”他坚决声明。没错儿，这无关真爱，这关乎有一点点弯，并且在Cas击溃一堆屎蛋蛋救了他的小命时他也许有点儿为那个而兴奋了起来，这关乎他对Dr. Sexy那双牛仔靴的真正想法。而真爱则意味着他完完全全地把整件事儿搞砸了。

但他没有。

真的啦。

“哦，”Sam说，有点儿惊讶，“所以⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我们到底在这儿讨论些什么呢？”

“我们什么都不应该讨论，”Dean断然道，“我们应该杀了这些⋯⋯不管他们是什么玩意儿。”

当然啦，Sam没在听，他正忙着抹掉溅在他脸侧的一点儿血，结果他只是把它们擦得满脸都是活像是迷彩涂装*4，“Dean，”他换了副严肃的表情，“我知道你是对的，而且我也没权利对此指手画脚，但就是小心着点儿，好吗？”他弯起一个幅度很小的微笑，那并不是个高兴的笑容，因为Sam从来就不是一个高兴的人。但这是个很好的笑容。不知怎地它让事态变得更糟了——Sam正冲他示好：“我觉得你应该告诉他。”

“不，”Dean毫不犹豫地拒绝，然后他问（那让他有点儿后悔）：“为什么？”

“我觉得Gabriel是对的。”Sam认真地说，“我认为他也喜欢你。”

而Dean真得为了Sam娘成那样而揍他一顿。


	7. 乘坐超级钙电梯直通地狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean被治好啦！哦，等一下，他没有耶。还有，Cas小天使上线啦！

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第七步：乘坐超级钙电梯直通地狱**

她可真是Dean此生见过最火辣的尤物。她有双迷蒙的灰眼睛，一头柔滑发亮的金发，裹在紧身牛仔裤和方格花呢衬衫底下的身材火爆极了。而她翘臀底下那台呜呜作响的机车更是为她加了不少分。只是如果他们从她那辆华丽的红摩托上摔下来的话，路面上可没多少管用的保护措施。“Well？”她招呼Dean，扔给他一个头盔：“你来不来？”

他轻而易举地接住它，并加入这疯狂的姑娘，坐到前座上。他以前从来没开过摩托车，但当他们高速飙下高速路时，他终于意识到自己这些年来都错过了些什么。整个镇子飞速从他眼前掠过，而那姑娘把自己按在他背上。他背上的皮肤透过衣服体会着她全部的柔软和温暖，哦唔，她那两部分的确够柔软和温暖的。

“你做秘密特工这一行有多久啦？”她贴着他的耳朵低语，那让他兴奋得不由自主地战栗起来。

“我的一生。”Dean回答。事实上这不算撒谎，做个猎魔人的确有点儿像是做个秘密特工，同时还是个拯救世界的超级英雄。一个超级英雄无敌特工。他十分确定那将会是有史以来最恰当的词儿，哦，Dean Winchester，一个天才。

“那可真是性感。”她说，靠得更近了些，那使隔在两人中间的衣服变得毫无意义，她那修长的手移到他的大腿上，轻柔地按压抚摩起来。Dean清晰地感受到一阵激动的颤栗随她的动作向上直窜他的脊椎。他加速向前冲去，整个世界都因为她那双手而变得一片模糊——她正抚摩着他裤腰带以下的部分。此时此刻她像对待一个玩具一样恶意地玩弄着他。然而突然他感觉到她光裸的乳房顶着他一丝不挂的背部。然后，理所当然地，他硬了。而他现在所能想到是——唯一能想到的是——我他妈的得找间汽车旅馆。

“所以，神秘特工先生，”她轻轻在Dean耳边吹气，“一张床怎么样？”

他喘了口气。

“右转。”她低声指挥着他，火热的呼吸拂过他的耳廓。

他右转，然后他们就在一张床上了。他们仍然在高速公路上狂冲乱撞，仿佛两辆叠在一起的摩托车，他把自己按进她身体里，眼前爆开刺眼的白光和星星然后——

他醒来，硬得像块石头。

Dean看向挂钟，六点十五分。Sam不在他的床上，大概是去晨跑了。这很好。他难得地享受了一次私人性质的小小休整，而那意味着没人能突然闯进来上厕所的浴室和热水澡。

他想着梦里那灰色眼睛的姑娘，想着他睡过的深色皮肤的金发妞儿，而最最重要的——咪咪。那热水澡有一个棒透了的结尾，而Dean的大脑几乎要因瞬间解脱般的快感而爆炸。他走出浴室，仿佛重获新生。

或者说，他又变回了原来的那个Dean。

他被治好啦！

而古怪之处在于，这想法只让他更想见到Cas了。现在的他变回了原装正版的Dean，他就能以正常的心态来看待他的天使，那是他的朋友Cas，而不是一团随时随地能挑起他并不想要欲求的物事。而显然的，这想法里混杂着许多从什么东西里解脱出来的舒爽意味。他很想念Cas，这一整段操蛋的时间里他都想念Cas，但既然Dean现在又是个正常的直男了，他对于自己希望Cas在自己身边这件事儿感觉并不坏，事实上，是很好。

即使Sam带回的早餐是可怕的格兰诺拉麦片*1和酸乳酪，而不是甜甜圈。这仍然是个美好的早晨。Dean一路上都在和姑娘们调情——而他近乎顽劣地乐在其中，他的眼睛紧紧黏在女人的胸部和屁股上头，不时说些双关或者间接影射的荤段子。当他们停下来加油时，他不仅买回了便利店所有的Busty Asian Beauties，在搜刮色情杂志的间隙里他还恬不知耻地凑到收银台边上，摆出他那百战百胜的懒洋洋而又热切的模样——这欲擒故纵的把戏他就是玩儿不腻——直到那收银员咯咯傻笑着把她的号码写在递给Dean的收据后头。

她不是他惯常喜欢的类型，但这就只是让他快活无比，大方地留下了五美元作为小费。

直到晚上他们在一座镇子上停下吃晚餐时他仍兴致高昂。那镇子里有只猖獗的鬼魂在墓地里瞎闹个没完。招呼他们的女服务员大概二十岁，有头染过的红发，胸部伟岸——乖乖，那胸部绝对能让上帝为他曾创造过女人这回事所自豪无比。“所以……你们现在要点单吗？”她也没扣好她的衬衫，而Dean能清晰地看到她双峰之间深深的沟壑，它似乎正热情地朝Dean招手，欢迎他在里头扎营沉沦。

“请给我希腊沙拉，不要洋葱。”Sam几乎没注意到她，他正把注意力全部集中在报纸上密匝匝的文字上。

“我要芝士汉堡，一点儿薯条，一杯奶昔，还有你的号码，甜心。”Dean向她抛了个媚眼。

她看向他，仿佛在考虑着是否要告诉他让他滚蛋，Dean放松身体向后倒在他的椅子上，一个简便而惯常都能泡到妞的方法。它看起来对这位性感服务员同样起作用，正如它在她之前那几百号姑娘身上非凡的效用一样。她展开一个微笑：“当然，”她用一种鸟儿一样轻快的声音说道，“马上就来。”

当她扭动着腰肢走开时（哇哦），Sam清了清嗓子，仿佛他的大块头还不够惹人注目似的：“所以⋯⋯？”

“吃完晚餐以后我们就出发去墓园，看看我们是否能找出是哪一个倒霉家伙没能得到体面的厚葬。我们按‘乔叔叔*2’惯例来吗？”电脑从来是个好用的突破口。他们中的一个（Dean）会引开墓园看守人的注意力（用些闹剧般虚假的眼泪和一些关乎死去亲人的借口），然而另一个（Sam）则会抓紧时间黑进他们的电脑*3。

“不，嗯，是的。但是不对，我是说⋯⋯Dean——那他妈的算什么？”他有点儿愤怒地向前倾身，但无意冒犯，Dean得公正地说，他那娘炮弟弟现在看起来就像一个正和好闺蜜分享什么小秘密的姑娘。

“你说什么？我又没有要求多加洋葱或者别的什么。”对他们两来说，这可算得上是十分友善的态度了，他说真的。

“你和她调情？”Sam表现得像是那是什么惨无人道伤天害理的事儿似的。大多数时候他只会翻个能通往地球另一端的白眼然后不说话，所以直到他开始直白地谴责Dean的所作所为时Dean都没法明白他到底在婊什么：“Cas怎么办？”

“我不是基佬。”Dean缓慢而清晰地说，好让他那烦人的小弟弟能明白重点，“难不成你正期待着我和一个男人展开一段罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？而且那人还是个天使？我告诉你我会回归正常的，而我现在已经正常了！那是件好事儿。”因为Sam仍然满脸责难地盯着他，Dean补充说：“所有的那些破事儿都只是暂时性质的，你知道，因为压力或者什么的，那时候我的脑子不太正常。我不知道究竟发生了些什么事儿，但显然，我现在好多了。”

Sam的表情由怀疑转为讥讽：“如果你对Cas已经没有那方面的意思了，你现在为什么不干脆向他祈祷，让他过来和我们一起吃晚餐呢？我十分确定和他呆在一块儿完全没有问题，而且他还能帮我们搞定这只鬼。”

“成。”Dean说。

“成。”Sam重复。

他们的食物被性感女服务员（巧妙地把她的号码塞在Dean的盘子下边）礼貌地端上桌子来。而Dean夸张地双手合十：“哦，星期四的天使，听听这个，为什么你不考虑一下扇着你可爱的小翅膀滚来这儿，帮我们吃掉这些东西，顺便再杀几个坏家伙呢，”他想了想，最后还是加了一句，“阿门。”他尽量使自己的声音听起来平稳如常，但他可恶的内心正雀跃得像碗果冻。

一分钟过去了，唯一变化的只有Sam盘子里不断减少的沙拉。那让他感到一点儿带些冰冷意味的欣慰。哈，接招吧，狗屎基佬命运！Dean洋洋得意地把汉堡塞进嘴里，转回去和那性感女服务员眉来眼去，Sam则固执又无奈地在一旁摇头。

他们的鬼魂调查最终变成一场没多少技术含量的，标准的撒盐点火。当他们到墓地时，那只猖狂的鬼魂已经杀了可怜的守墓人，正撒着欢儿糟践着其他的墓——它用石子儿在别人的头骨上刻下自己的名字。而这使得他们几乎毫不费力地找到了James Turner（死亡时间十七岁，单纯地死于过分的混蛋）的墓。一切都如此迅速地结束了，以至于Dean回到那个餐馆时他们还没打烊，这使他挺开心的。

她在夜晚闷热的空气里等他，而这并不寻常的气温着实让Dean小小地吃了一惊。他是说，这可是在一月份，唔，可这儿是弗罗里达，谁在乎呢，她的衬衫比方才开得更低，而Dean此时此刻只想把自己的脸埋进她的咪咪里。

“嘿，陌生人，”那性感女服务员说，“你叫什么来着？”

“Dean，”Dean说，似乎忘了自己之前刷的是P. Sherman的信用卡，“你呢？”

“Jennifer。”

他睡了Jennifer。

一周以来，他还睡了两个Sarah，一个Kimberly，还有一个Anne，当然，他不是同时睡了她们全部，即使那绝对是他遗愿清单上最想实现的愿望之一。

他发现，当他把自己的脸埋进一对柔软丰满的咪咪里时，那似乎让他能更轻松地把他身体里剩余的基佬气息扔到脑后，而那同时也是一个有效又简洁地激怒Sam的方法——还能让他闭上那张滔滔不绝的，没完没了谈论一夜情坏处的嘴巴。

Cas仍然没有回应他的祈祷，只是Dean确确实实挺想念他的。并不是因为天使近乎无私的付出与帮助，更因为如果他老是只和Sammy一块儿呆在他的宝贝Impala里边，开着车转来转去闲得蛋疼——上帝保佑他，再这么下去他极有可能患上幽闭恐惧症。事实上他想要自己最好的朋友回到他身边这事儿完全没有问题。当然，在他已经回归正常的情况下。他有考虑过再祈祷一遍，但他只是流连在那些可爱姑娘丰满结实的大腿间忙得不可开交，当然啦，还在有时间的时候驱驱魔什么的。所以当Cas终于决定从他排得满当当的时间表里抽出些许时间赶来找他们的时候，Dean正享受着他难得的舒心时刻。

那就是当Dean正在洗澡的时候。

走运的是，Cas出现在浴帘的另一边。

那些翅膀搅乱空气发出的低沉柔软声音被水流声覆盖，Dean没听见它们，所以理所当然的，当他听到Cas的声音时吓得扔掉了手里的肥皂：“你好，Dean。”那声音的源头离一丝不挂的Dean几乎只有一步远，而他在以后的日子里永远不会向任何人承认那回响在浴室里的，仿佛被人掐住喉咙的姑娘一般尖锐变调的尖叫是他发出来的，同样，他也不会对任何人（甚至他自己）承认，在再次听到Cas的声音时，那滚动在他皮肤底下娘得让人无法忍受的颤抖。

“Cas！敲⋯⋯在我洗澡的时候别来烦我！”Dean愤怒而坚决地喊，同时他自然地向浴帘外伸出一只手，比划了一下：“还有，给我条毛巾。”

一条毛巾被稳妥地递到他手上，他待在浴盆里猛力将它拽进来，踢上水龙头，“我很抱歉打扰你洗澡。你的祈祷听起来实在是十万火急，所以我马上就赶过来了。”哇哦，听听这个，几乎是显而易见的，天使那惯常的老式语调里透露出的讽刺意味，干得漂亮，Cas，好家伙，给你的“学习如何成为一个人类”课程加十分。事实上Dean为此感到无比的自豪，“我确信你允诺了食物和猎鬼。”

Dean躲在帘子后头，仔细地用毛巾裹住自己的胯部，在腰上打了个结。

Castiel看起来和之前无甚区别，可那恰恰是最不正常的部分。他看起来和周遭的一切格格不入，不知为何汽车旅馆的浴室对他来说小得可怜。也许是因为那件风衣，或者是因为他的旧西装，也许就只是因为他是一个强大无比的非人类却不得不照管全人类所有的破事儿。而那近乎残忍地使Dean敏锐又悲惨地觉察到此时他只勉强穿着一条轻薄的旅馆毛巾，而他的头发正毫无威严地，软趴趴地搭在他的前额上。

“Cas——洗澡这回事儿挺私人性质的。”他缓慢地开口，仿佛在教导一个小孩儿。

“那么我很高兴我来的时候你已经洗完了。”天使递给他一把梳子，神情肃穆，“我需要你的帮忙。”

Dean无奈地接过梳子，并把它放回桌角，“至少等到我弄干自己，成吗？”

天使靠过来，伸出手指碰了碰他的肩膀，Dean感觉到自己活像被塞进了一台烘干机，并（惨无人道地）从另一个出口滚出来，“Cas，住手，就——给我五分钟让我穿上衣服。”而当天使就只是一动不动地待在原地，用他那双蓝眼睛注视着Dean，一点儿离开的意愿都没有时，Dean大声嚷嚷起来：“我的意思是就我自己！”

Cas有点儿不满地眯细眼睛，消失在空气中，水蒸气迅速涌上来，填满了他刚刚站着的空间。

“我的意思是至少在浴室里边给我留点私人空间！”Dean喊道，声音孤寂地在浴室里回响，“我不是说想赶你走。”他小声嘟哝着。

“你好，Sam。”Castiel的声音在门的另一侧响起。

“嘿，Castiel！”Dean听到Sam欢快的声音，“你终于听到我的祈祷了吗？”

一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩两人，直到Cas勇敢地打破那能杀人的安静：“Dean允诺了食物和猎鬼。”

“Dean就是个混蛋。”Sam毫不公平地评价道。显然，他还在因为自己接连一周每晚都被毫无怜悯之心地踢出自己房间的事儿生气呢。“希神和带会儿的美味午餐怎么样？”Sam提议，Dean正手忙脚乱地套上他的衣服。

“午餐里头包括牛肉汉堡吗？”Cas问。

“唔，大概吧。”Sam有点儿一头雾水。

“那么希神的事儿我会帮忙的。”Cas小心翼翼地说，看起来他仍然对牛肉汉堡情有独钟。

他们沉默而迅速——好吧，事实上是Sam一路上都在叽叽喳喳地讲述各种各样的希神神话，而Cas则一刻不停地打断他，告诉他传说错得有多么离谱。而Dean有点儿担忧地从后视镜看他们，因为他们看起来好像快打起来了。说实话，Dean有那么一点儿担心，因为现在Sam那个大嘴巴小妞随时可能脱口说出些关于Dean内心世界的小秘密，然后Castiel就会紧抓不放刨根问底，那样会毁掉所有Dean努力维持的东西（做个直男，当然了），但最后什么都没有发生。他们只是谈论着希神，直到Sam满意为止。这挺好的，他至少知道他们即将要对付些什么东西。

“所以这段时间你都去哪儿了，Cas？”Dean终于逮到多嘴Sammy闭嘴的一个间隙，他试着让自己听起来不那么像质问而放软了语气。他向左打方向盘，拐进一条小路，向希神们搭窝的公园开去。

“侦查，”Cas从前座中间的空隙里探出脑袋，“而我需要你的帮助。”

Sam不安地搓了搓手：“这次总不是什么天使的事儿了吧，是吗？”

“当然是天使的事儿，Sam。”Dean向后座瞟了一眼，看来Cas终于决定坐在坐垫中间而不是花时间挑一侧来坐。他没有扣安全带，不过当你已经基本上是个无敌的上帝之手的话，那大概也没什么关系啦。“这次是哪一种天使事务？”

“有一幢‘天使免进’的大楼，”Cas说，向其中一扇车窗外张望，“我需要你们两帮我进去。”

事实上，上一次他们这么干的时候结局并不算太好，回想起Pamela——那几乎是永远都那样快活而美丽的通灵师——躺在床上痛苦地呼出她最后一口气时的场景仍然让Dean心痛不已。他忘不掉那个，该死，他怎么能。

Sam皱起眉头：“是恶魔吗？”

“不，”Cas回答道，“似乎有一群人类把那儿当做了一个兔子屠宰场。事实上那一开始不算什么大事儿。但他们最近带进去的动物——不只是兔子——越来越多，而且丢弃出来的皮毛和下水和进去的动物数量远远不平衡。”

“而我们能在解决希神后再处理那个，对吧？”Sam问，他的眉毛看起来像是要冲破跳高的吉尼斯纪录似的。

“是的，”Cas同意，“我们能待会儿再去救那些小兔子。”

“上次我们进入带天使屏障的建筑里头时，那不算是什么美好的回忆。”Sam听起来有点儿狐疑，“有没有什么方法能让我们解除掉那该死的天使屏障，好让你能自己进去？”他有点儿不安地在座椅上扭动了一下，“唔，如果不行的话，那也没什么大问题。只是你至少得在我们需要你时治疗我们一下，毕竟我们可不知道那些兔子是不是被变成了致命的怪物之类的。”

“我不是医生，”Cas严肃地说，“但假如你们受伤了，我一定会治好你们。”接着他开始描述他们应该怎样弄倒那些画着图腾的墙之类的废话，但Dean只是一个字眼儿都听不进去。

他的脑子炸了。

那是Dr. Sexy在第三季第十四集里的原台词，他在被医院辞退后遇上了一个摔断腿的流浪汉那儿！“我不是医生，”他说，试着接上那可怜人的断腿，“但假如你受伤了，我一定会治好你的。”

从Cas的嘴巴里听到那话让Dean十分不情愿也不舒服地意识到这两人的共同点（他们都固执得可爱并且严肃无比，而事实是他对这两个人都抱有一种无可救药的狂热迷恋，活像青春期的高中女生）。操他的，他明明已经正常了！正常了！他愤怒地这么想，偷偷看了一眼后视镜。

老天，他并没有正常。

他想要Cas，想要亲吻他，抚摸他，想要亲手感受那叫人不忍心下手狠揍的皮肤是否像它看上去那样柔软，想要让自己的双手埋进天使那永远乱七八糟活像刚从床上爬起来似的的头发，想要亲自求证，Cas的嘴巴是否真的像它看起来一样那么大（而那简直天杀的火辣死了）。

他没有变正常，即使过去的一周他从姑娘们身上体会到了天堂般无上的快乐，他就只是，没，被，治，好。这使他想要尖声大叫或者更加粗暴些：揍人。如果他们有朝一日真的能见到上帝的话，Dean绝对，绝对要因为那个该死的老混蛋在造人的时候偷懒，而没把人类的性取向问题设置得更加易于确定而狠狠扇他一巴掌，并痛斥他是个超级混账。一些杂七杂八的东西嗖嗖地在他脑海里四处乱飞，尖叫不休，活像一大群没人想惹的鬼飞球，比如：这不可能发生在我身上老天啊，还有我的老二他妈的怎么了啊。

Dean把所有刻毒无比的诅咒咽进心底，疲惫地塌下肩膀，他正面临人生中最最重大的抉择（之一）。Sam也许注意到了那个，但他什么也没有说。

这根本就不该发生的。如果Cas当初挑选了个秃顶的肥胖大叔作为皮囊的话，这所有的一切都不会发生。或者他选了Jimmy Novak的女儿，这也许也不会有什么问题。哦天啊，Jimmy Novak，Cas那好人肉身先生会他妈的怎么想这些？唔，只希望他们两个——Jimmy和他体内的乘客天使都不知道Dean那真的真的乱成一团的内心世界。

他来了个深呼吸，试图强迫自己集中注意力在那些惨遭屠杀的小兔子们身上。

“Cas——我说——我们没必要为了你的兔子朋友们去死，对吧？”Dean说，装作不经意地看向后视镜，撞上天使湛蓝的双眼。为了让他的脑子不至于再次炸成一锅泡发了的无可救药的燕麦糊，他飞快地转开目光：“我是说，我愿意用我整个生命去救些好人，但我从未打算为了一群小毛团儿去死，不管它们有多可爱。”他开进一个基本上废弃了的停车场，随便选了块地方停好车。希神们的窝离停车场大概有半公里远，至少他们是这么认为的。

“你不必再次赴死，”Castiel说着，爬出了后座。冬日的太阳明亮而冰冷地高悬在天空中央，阳光化成近乎无色的柔和光圈洒落下来。而那简直像什么操蛋的魔法，或者更糟的，注定的命运之类的。只是他的大个子弟弟仍然在车门处磨磨蹭蹭地把他的腿从车座边挪出来，Cas站在Dean面前，声音严肃而坚定：“而如果你真的犯了什么愚蠢的错误而害死你自己，或者是再次被送入地狱，我会把你带回来，我永远不会放任你堕落的，Dean。”他的眼睛蓝得纯净，让Dean的心脏柔软得一塌糊涂。

像个青春期的女生。

他所坚守的所有都因为Cas的话而分崩离析。他喜欢Cas，他为Cas所狂热地吸引着。而如果他说天使对他并不重要，那么他就是在扯一个自己都骗不过的弥天大谎。而也许那些Jennifer和Sarah还有Kimberly们仍然能挑起他的性致，但这世界上没有任何人——任何一个物种——能那样看着他，并告诉Dean他会倾尽全力将他救出地狱。“唔，谢谢你，Cas。”他有点儿尴尬地回答，努力掩藏起他红透的脸颊，拒绝和天使进行目光接触。

但Dean从头到尾都在想：

“我他妈的全搞砸了。”

*.一种美国家庭主妇喜爱的健康食品，由燕麦、坚果、干果、红糖等配成，既可以搭配牛奶或者酸奶作为营养全面的早餐，也可以随身携带作为有效补充能量的零食。据说很难吃【。


	8. 像个男子汉一样约会（炮）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean带Cas去约会了。只不过约会对象不是彼此。而Cas在挑选一夜情对象这回事情上烂透了。

**本章译者：T hroin0209（啊八）**

**第八步：像个男子汉一样约会（炮）**

也许妓女是个烂点子。

Dean仍记得当那妓女和她的皮条客走过来同他搭讪时天使脸上那忧心仲仲的表情，那其实挺搞笑的。而现在，Dean得对自己进行一个全面的再认识。但他才不要干坐在那儿费老鼻子劲同脑海里对于好友卡的抵触情绪相斗争，而他想要，也需要自己尽快回归正常（再一次）。所以最完美最男人的主意就是这个了，去酒吧约几个小妞。附加条件是带上Cas同他一起，这样天使就能直观地看到Dean铁汉柔情的一面，如果他能学两手的话那就更好了。

这计划棒极了，他是说，这计划包含了女人，和酒精。而且他不需要花费多少心力使Cas乖乖跟他走，天使信任他。（同样地，让Sam一边儿凉快去同样也不很麻烦。）

所以现在就是这样，一个待在穿风衣销售员身体里的上帝使者，和他情愿付出一切来让自己在天使身边时不做个基佬的猎魔人朋友，正一起呆在北部加利福尼亚一个灯光暗沉，到处黏黏糊糊的酒吧里。顺便一提，当威士忌和妞儿的胸脯在手边时，做个直男真是比想象中容易太多了。为了女士之夜，感谢上帝。

“那个”Cas说，举起手指向一个穿着低领蓝色裙子，正和她身边男人调情的姑娘。

而Dean完全搞不清这家伙在想什么，看看她，全都不及格。首先，那对胸脯是假的，二流货色的假，不是逼真的假。“不行，伙计，你的找一个还没有伴儿的。”Dean端起他的杯子，冲那边扬了扬下巴，“你看，她已经允许那男人握着她的手指头了，这就意味着他们两已经快进行到最后一垒了。看见她喝的什么了吗？葡萄酒，这是个古典型的妞儿，或者她自认为是。那男的显然是个有钱的花花公子。看看她那对闪闪发光的眼珠子和假得不行的胸吧，不行，换一个。”

Cas有点儿失望地伸长脖子搜寻着，而Dean强迫自己不去看那修长流畅得让他如此想要咬上一口的肩颈曲线，他勉强跟着Cas的视线，漫不经心地思考他正看向哪里，一边灌下自己的第三杯酒。

“她。”Cas指向另一个穿着超短裙的女孩，她正挤在一群人中间肆意大笑。相比上一个她看起来自然多了，除了她的头发，她绝对折腾它们好几次了。

“不行，伙计，想都别想了。如果他们是像这样一大群一起活动的话，他们就会变得——非常邪恶。想想那些食人鲳吧。如果你去约他们其中的一个的话，他们就会亮出獠牙扑上来攻击你，把你活撕成碎片。”Dean看起来有点儿疲惫地摇摇头，“你到底知不知道自己在找什么，Cas？”

天使转向他，脸庞因酒吧里蓝色灯光变得迷蒙又遥远，他的双眼浸透着海洋和天空接吻那一线最温柔的蓝：“一个光明的灵魂。”他一本正经地说，好像那是什么显而易见的事情一样。

Dean不知道这是个笑话还是别的什么，如果它是，那这可并不算很好笑：”好吧，别这样。“在他终于用他最后一杯威士忌洗去了所有尴尬以后，Dean艰难地说。他想想，还是敲了敲吧台示意酒保再来一杯：”首先你得观察她所处的环境，Cas，她在做什么？她和谁在一起？她想要什么？那些才是你所需要知道的。而不是她的灵魂有多么美好。那不是重点。“

Cas转过头，一脸不解：“我明白你们人类并不总是和自己所爱的人性交，但是对于性交对象的挑选不应该是尽可能地挑选一位符合理想的人吗？如果你真要和谁有那种程度上的亲近举动的话，难道你最先该考虑的不是两个人之间的相性吗？”

“不对，Cas。你应该寻找的是能挑起你的欲火的，还有容易泡到的女人。我们不在酒吧里挑选相伴一生的伴侣。”事实上这可是一门深奥的学问，由好心的Dean Winchester教授主讲，免费试听部分到此结束，而完整课程的费用是五十美元。“来吧，记着我告诉你的，挑个好的。”

“那个怎么样？”Cas指向房间的另一头，而Dean不得不揉了揉眼睛以确定自己看到的景象，因为天使正指着一个男人。在他那种长相中算得上吸引人的类型，就是那种一般好看的类型，只是一般好看而已。只是那人太年轻了，太，年，轻，了。而那时他看起来有点儿像个混球，Dean凑近了些，使得他更加确定，没错，一个混蛋：一个下三滥的有着漂亮颧骨和一头愚蠢地涂满发胶的头发，再加上嘴边常驻的蠢蛋笑容的混蛋。也许他就是外头那部破烂Porche的主人。Dean现在只想暴揍他一顿，无关私人情感，只为了那辆破车。

“不行！”Dean严厉地说，然后一口干掉一整杯刚刚满上的威士忌，酒精火辣辣地烧灼着他的喉咙，使得他听起来有些许嘶哑：“不行，Cas，他是个该死的混球。”

天使有点儿好奇地看着他：“你怎么知道这个？”

“你干嘛挑了个男人？”Dean试图岔开话题，问出了一个他自己都有点儿讶异的问题。因为那根本不是重点，重点在于那个男的是个人渣，在于他过于年轻又蠢透了的外表，和也许属于他的垃圾车。

“为什么不？”Castiel摆出他那副经典的困惑脸，向前倾身，好像Dean的脸上有什么东西能给他点儿线索似的。

“问题在于，我们来这儿是找小妞的，Cas。我们来挑妞儿，不是男人，明白吗？”更为重要的是，那种满脸大写混蛋的二流子绝对不可以。

“我不明白你为什么这么反对这个。”Castiel返身看向那人，“我认为我已经说得足够明白了：对于性别的认知只是社会结构的必须一环。”他想了想，转回来歪着脑袋看Dean，补了一句：“再说了，你让我挑吸引我的人。”

而现在听到了吗？没错儿，那是Dean的杯子咣当砸到吧台边上的声音，怎么说呢，他给Cas的答案吓着了（那使他整个人僵硬在了座位上）。

唔嗯，没有什么声音，他什么都没听到。

但事实是他听到了，一清二楚。

“我看不出来这事儿有任何的意义，“Cas抱怨着，显然没注意到Dean的失态，他的指尖不耐烦地哒哒敲着吧台，”我宁愿把这一晚上花费在拯救小兔子上，也不想继续待在这儿听你嘲笑我。“

Dean有点儿呆滞地张着嘴，好像在等着他想要说的却不受控制四处逃窜的词儿们自觉地游回他的舌头上。

只是它们没回来。

Cas敲着他那杯一口未动的伏特加的杯壁：“我们现在能走了吗？”

“好的。”Dean机械地答应，却招手示意酒保再给他上一杯威士忌。他还没醉到能坦然接受那些正疯狂地在他脑子里玩儿橄榄球的想法（它们不正常而且诡异）——他需要更多的酒精。他喝掉酒保满上的威士忌。哦见鬼，他闭上眼，一阵疼痛从额际升起来：“我们走吧。”一切都会好起来的，他想。

结果他们发现那是一条龙。

和那些小兔子们呆在一块儿的不是开Porche的人渣。

而是一条龙。

事实上那是条青少年龙，而这使Dean气得要命。和一条中老年龙干架不是什么难事儿（从他的主观意志上来说）。但当他面对这一个满脸粉刺，正应该挨家挨户给人送披萨的男孩儿时，枪和拳头那类的事物就该乖乖退到他的原则线之外了。这就只是——太不正常了。那男孩子甚至就只是呆在工厂的地下室里，蹲在一小堆苹果手机上，那看起来都觉得他太可怜了。Dean都为此感到有些抱歉了。这些是他工作里他最厌恶的部分，不得不杀掉那些年轻人，即使他们完全是无辜的。所以现在的情况是这孩子就好兔子肉这口儿，而且不想被天使们打扰。那几乎算不上什么重罪。在那条小屁孩龙击中他前Dean是这么想的。

在他有机会向小龙说些什么之前，一簇火苗从他脚底下窜起来：“让我一个人待着！滚远点！”他哭道，身上所有布料都为他那熔融的铁水一般高热的身躯而化为了飞灰。

“只有那个不行！抱歉！”Dean伏低身体，有点儿狼狈地躲着那小孩喷出的火焰，他不小心踩在一小堆兔子内脏上，那些血糊糊滑腻腻的脏器在他脚底下嘎吱作响，那可不是什么美妙的感觉：“你妈妈没教过你要保持房间的整洁吗？！”

那条小龙再一次咆哮起来，火苗从它嘴里喷出，溅得四处都是，火点燃了地下室里的几把破椅子：”我妈咪死了，你这混球！“它向Dean扑过来，此时此刻Dean只希望Sam已经弄倒了那些该死的墙。

“Dean！”Sam大喊着，踢开房门闯进房间里，“能帮我解决这些天使防——老天哪！”他努力地躲开龙宝宝冲他吐出的火球，“Dean，发生了什么！？”

“一只被惹毛的宝宝龙，还能是什么！？”

一大堆火焰扑向几只金属茶罐，以一种惊人的热度燃烧起来，意料之外的是有些模糊的噼啪声从火堆中响起，那声音令人不安，因为那听起来像是超大爆炸前仅作为开胃菜的小爆炸的声音。空气里弥漫着一股难闻的塑料制品和化学制品燃烧的气味。Dean十分确定他两再一次惹上了大麻烦。那火焰蹦跳着燃烧，升起一座高而炽热的火墙，在那火墙中间，青少年龙开始缩小它的猎圈，准备像猎捕兔子一样猎捕他们。

“Sam！快从这儿出去！”Dean在门上破开了一个微不足道的洞，吼道。

当那条愤怒的龙冲他喷来一团大火时，他只勉强穿过一道火墙。龙炎烧穿了Dean的衣服，触碰到了他的皮肤，一阵灼热迅速从那儿扩散至他的五脏六腑，那感觉活像生吞了一块烧红的木炭。

Dean举起胳膊试图抵挡，只是一切都已经太晚了。

当他燃烧起来时，他所能想到的所有只有自己是如何操蛋地搞砸了一切，从一开始他就不应该那么抗拒，他本该顺从地接受一切，顺其自然。Dean的肌肉纷纷嘶吼着化作飞灰。他的肺停止了工作，里面塞满了烟尘，滚烫的烟塞满了他的腹腔。彻底失去意识前他脑海中尖叫回响的唯一念头就是：

他真该在他死前和Cas亲热一回的。

事实上他做到了。

只不过他做到的只有死亡。


	9. 死亡

**本章译者：Sigrid_Z**

**第九步：死亡**

Cas猛地撞向Dean，捂住他的嘴。他的躯体硬得像石头——Dean从冲击中感觉到。实际上，这种Cas粗暴推搡他的感觉，很好。不是说Dean不会拒绝，但他认出了这个地方，这是天使的后台休息室「greenroom」。他知道这是个记忆片段，但还没法判断是不是好的那种。

Castiel从外套中抽出了现在为人熟知的恶魔刀。他回头看着Dean，试着说话却没有任何声音，这一整个对话里大部分Dean都无法理解。希望的震颤爬上了他的脊椎。他有机会离开去找Sam。也许这是一段美好的回忆。“我站在你这边”是最好的事情，虽然Cas从未说出口。这个认知得意的浸透了他的全身。

Cas退后一步，将刀划过他的手臂。有那么疯狂诡异的一会儿，Dean以为Cas会像Ruby喂Sam一样喂他天使血。这个想法令他恶心，但他确实有片刻想知道天使血的味道。他认为如果恶魔血就像可卡因，天使血必须是派之类的。不是说他真的试过。

Castiel开始手沾鲜血在白墙上涂抹。他自律专一，目标明确。多么美丽高效。

Dean记得这个。这是他第一次看到天使驱逐符咒。“嘿，Cas。”他说，但就像他记得的那样，Zachariah出现了。正如他记得的那样，Cas把手拍在墙上，光芒四射。他的心脏高兴的快要从喉咙里跳出来了。如果他能阻止Sammy，那他们肯定能做到这个。

他们已经做到了（一定程度上），在多年前。

直到他们抵达Chuck处Dean才意识发生了什么。他在做梦。

“我会阻止他们。”Cas简要说。白光开始充斥整个房内，当他把Dean送走的时候，他喊道，“我会阻止他们所有人！”

自那以后发生的一切，Dean都快忘了他是如何欣赏Cas的。他漂亮，致命且不可思议。他不是个棒槌，他是把光剑。

Dean转而考虑他是不是可以借着梦境创造些什么，但又发现自己出现在一个有模糊印象的门廊上。穿过门，他进到了位于庞蒂亚克市的Jimmy Novak的客厅。这是周日下午晚些时候了，阳光懒洋洋地在斜射在家具上。Jimmy蜷在椅子上，拿着一本书。可能是圣经，但如果真的是，他看起来可高兴太多了。他花了一点时间才注意到Dean，但是当他注意到时，只是有点惊讶，一点也没被吓到。

“Dean。”他笑着说，这个笑容与Castiel的一点也不像，完全不会让Dean感到小鹿乱撞。“我没想到是你。”

“嘿。”Dean说。他对怎么来到这的记得不是很清楚，但这是那种他知道自己在做梦的清醒梦。至少他认为自己在做梦，也可能是幻觉。

“请坐。”桌上有一壶从壶嘴里冒着水汽的热茶。“从我去世，已经有段时间没见你了。”Jimmy在他正在阅读的页面上折了一个角，然后把书放下。呵，这确实是圣经。 **已婚基督徒的性爱圣经** ，标新立异啊「Kinky」。

Dean坐下，放开了无意识屏住的呼吸。他非常努力地想把Jimmy变成Cas（如果这真的是清醒梦，他想利用它），但没有任何变化。好吧，不能因为他试一下就怪他。还是顺其自然吧。“对，有些年了，哈哈。”他实在想不出要说什么，所以他说，“我很抱歉你死了。”虽然他不太确定这是怎么发生的。也许当Cas他妈的第一次被炸成一百万片时，Jimmy的灵魂设法逃脱了。又或许这只是抱有希望的妄想。

Jimmy摇了摇头。“我还好。”他微笑地像个该死的瑜伽教练一样安详。Cas做瑜伽的想法让他的大脑兴奋地一片空白，Dean必须得停下他发散的思维了。“我喜欢它。当你没有实际体验死亡过程时死亡显得好多了。”他的脸上流露出某种情绪，也许是后悔。“Castiel也和我的身躯一起死了吗？”

“不。”Dean说，瘫倒在沙发上。“他还活蹦乱跳着呢。”Dean一边嘴角撇了撇。“那以后他又死了好几次，但似乎总能复活。”

Jimmy什么都没有说，只是给自己倒了一杯茶。

“嗯，他，呃，有会儿还变得有点像上帝。”Cas的趣事似乎不是正确的谈资，但他不知道对一个怎么都不变成大胸女的死人该说什么。“老兄，我只想说你不在那具身体里真是太好了。如果你还在那，你可能会被丢进炼狱。或者被利维坦吃掉。”他烦心得抖腿。“所以，我不想刻薄，但小妞们都在哪？”如果这是他的梦境，他还不能让Cas在这，至少也该拥有一些女孩吧。

Jimmy忽略了最后一个问题，反而专注于Dean甚至都没注意自己说过的话。“你什么时候爱上他的？”

“我没有！”Dean抗议，但他可以感觉到他的脸在升温。“我只觉得他是个……捣蛋鬼，好吗？”他还认为Cas很火辣，但他才不会把这说给天使的特效替身。

“哦！”Jimmy说，Dean惊讶于自己居然没对这个事感到不自在。“抱歉，我猜我只是以为，在一起经历了所有的冒险和死亡后，你最终会告诉他你对他的感觉。”

Dean死命瞪着他。

“抱歉。”Jimmy重复道。“只是，你知道，我的躯体经历了这所有疯狂的非人类事情后，我对人类的事儿记得更牢了。这很清楚。像是Sam总是那个要求去洗衣店的人，还有Castiel总是不会用手机。” 他用手摸了下自己的头发。“你看他的方式非常人性化，或者说当时是那样。”因为他们唯一的共同点就是一个淘气天使，Jimmy接着问，“那么他还好吗？”

“你知道，Jimmy，我不想无礼的。”（实际上他就是故意的），“但是你难道关心吗？你上次和这家伙面对面，可不是什么好场景。你说你恨他占据你的身体。“ 也许那些不完全是Jimmy的真心话，但情绪是真的。

Jimmy安静了一会儿，任茶中升起的水汽温暖他的脸。“Castiel和我一起经历了很多。”轻描淡写的描述了这一年。“有时候我为此恨他。 **大多数** 时间我都为此恨他。但在某些时候，他开始……变得像个人而不是占据我身体的某种东西。”Jimmy低头看着他的手，水汽环绕在他手指周围。“大多数时候，感觉就像你周围的人。Sam也是。并不是说这并不难。但当他和你相处时，他会同情人类，开始从人类的角度看待我们。”

Dean发现他不知道说些什么来回应。

Jimmy的笑容柔和了些。接下来的话就没那么好说了，但他还是直视Dean双眼说：“我不知道他对你的确切感受。我能说出你对他的感受，但天使的情感令人困惑。他的情绪庞大可怕。我试图远离它，因为它有点……它让我感觉更无力，甚至不如我的灵魂被困在皮肤下有天使的皮囊中。“ 他看着很抱歉。

Dean心揪了一下。“又大又可怕？”他坐了回去。“操他妈的。”他轻声说。

“嗯，这并不全是坏事。”Jimmy苦笑着说。“如果他不在乎，他就不会留下来。”

“你没看到他当上帝的时候。”Dean酸涩道。这是个痛苦的记忆。Cas背叛了他，当他打破Sam的屏障时他的样子，当他要他们跪下时Castiel脸上的表情。他记得搜寻那些不属于人类常规暴力的恐怖消息，他知道有一个疯狂天使在审判之轮背后。现 在仍有个教堂，有一扇从耶稣变成的棕色风衣的复仇天使图案的彩色玻璃。Dean知道，他曾经一个人去过。

但问题不仅仅是伪上帝，而是Cas **从未向他们求助** 。Sam仍然活蹦乱跳，虽然没有灵魂但对有需求的天使很有用。Dean与Lisa和Ben在一起，但当然，他当然会放弃一切来帮助那个把他从地狱中救出来的人。而Cas对他们没有足够的信任来寻求帮助。更糟糕的是——比其他任何事情都更糟糕的是——Cas没有告诉他们真相。如果他出现说出他与Crowley达成了协议，他们就能帮他摆脱，或者钻个孔子。Cas不信任他。他要求Dean的信任却不回报信任。这令人伤心。他只要——

“不要再这么想了。”Jimmy说，他从椅子上站起来，靠着Dean坐在沙发上。“我不能读你的想法，但我知道这是你的情感战胜理智的时候之一。我见过你这样做，停下来。”Jimmy把一只手放在Dean的额头上，像一个赐福。

Dean累了，还很 **孤独** ，自从有人认为他值得拯救好像已经过了很久。在这个地方，在这个周日下午4点的梦境世界中的庞蒂亚克市，他的所有罪孽都被伊利诺伊州的广告推销员Jimmy Novak的回忆洗去了。

“你仍然是义人。”Jimmy说。

“我甚至不知道这意味着什么。”Dean说。

Jimmy倾身。“这意味着上帝爱你是有原因的。”他吻了Dean，这并不完全出人意料。他闻起来像肥皂，但并不是让Dean疯狂的那个肥皂味。它结束的像开始一样快，只给Dean留下一个干裂嘴唇的模糊感觉。这很奇怪而且令人困惑，当Jimmy坐下来时，他看起来洋洋自得。“你好，Castiel。”他满意地说道。

Cas正站在门边，血溅在他的鼻子上，黑眼圈显现出来。他的外套隐约冒烟。Dean知道最好不要认为这是他所遭受伤害的任何真实表现，但这看起来真的很痛。“Cas！”他跳了起来。“我不是告诉你不要再进入我的梦了吗？”就在Dr. Sexy开始成为一个问题的时候，他就说了，他记得很清楚。

“你不是在做梦，你已经死了。这是Jimmy Novak的天堂。”Cas越过他的肩膀看过去，好像他认为Dean身后会出现一支恶魔军队，或天使。因为，你懂得，天堂。“我们需要在天使注意到之前离开。”他瞥了一眼Jimmy又看回Dean。看到两张Cas的脸真是超现实，有那么疯狂的一会，Dean认为他真的很像奥利奥的奶油夹心。

但是当Castiel伸手去触摸他的额头时，他的思绪消失了——两个明亮的压力点让他尖叫着醒来「two bright points of pressure that bring him screaming into wakefulness」。

他活了过来，虽然没完全清醒。这是即时和痛苦的，他有点讨厌它。有那么一会儿，他的身体反抗，就像它想去死一样。过了一会就好多了，不久他就能看到一个熏黑的天花板，也开始急喘气。

“Dean。”Cas弯下腰来，Dean不能适应他紧张，生气的盯着自己的样子。他在回程中已经被清理干净，血迹消失，黑眼圈也无影无踪了。

“有有问题了吗？”Dean含糊不清地说。他拉着自己坐起来，每动一下都引起抽搐。感觉就像他被拖到痛苦源头一样，到处都痛。

当Dean的肩膀被Cas碰到时，痛苦的神态消失了。暖意荡漾在他体内，Dean觉得他像是经历了一场为人准备的洗车服务，全身酸麻刺痛。仓库地下室完全被毁了，焦痕和烧焦的机械碎片残余填满了整个空间，看着就像壁炉内部。“没事。”过了一会儿天使又说，“一切安好。”

“Dean！”Sam从他一直研究青少年龙尸体的地方站起来。“你感觉怎么样？”他走过去，凝视着Dean的眼睛，像他只是脑震荡而非死了一次。

“很好。”Dean说，然后坐起来。他T恤的胸口位置有个很大的洞，他的牛仔裤也完了。唯一可以挽救的是他的靴子。嗯，这就是你和龙战斗的结果。“大部分都很好，Sammy。你把它杀了吗？”

“Cas杀了他。在他去天堂带你回来之前。”Sam咧嘴一笑。

“不要死。”Castiel说，好像Dean真能做些有用的事一样。有一点——有关Cas愚蠢又美丽的一点是他仍然闻起来像肥皂，Dean无需鉴别就能确认的肥皂味。

“谢谢，Cas。”他呻吟着揉了揉后颈。“谢谢你带我回来。”

Castiel脸上露出了Dean已多年未见的那种单纯简单的笑容。“我和你说过，我不会让你倒下的。”

这是那个时刻，非Dean已经做过或说过或想过的所有事的时刻，这个时刻他意识到他一直都是错的。他不只是想和Cas亲热。他被打脸的事实已经如此明显，他再也不能忍受试图保持正常的想法。这和他或他的身份无关。Jimmy是对的。

 **我不会让你倒下** 。

他爱上Castiel了。


	10. 被拒绝

**本章译者：Sigrid_Z**

**第十步：被拒绝**

龙有 **两位** 家长。

所以当那个青少年龙说它妈妈死了？也许Dean应该在它爸爸撕下Impala的车顶之前，再问问另一位家长的情况。

兔子工厂事件两天后，当他们漫游在蒙大拿州时，Dean低声放着齐柏林飞艇的歌，Sam在车座上打着瞌睡。一轮圆圆的明月在雪地上撒下光辉，真有几分漂亮。静谧的氛围让Dean思考起Jimmy Novak的吻。就算他还没亲过Cas，他也知道这两者是不一样的。他想找出亲吻他们俩人的所有区别。主要是因为他真的， **真的** 很想亲Cas。不知怎么的这个想法现在好像更容易接受了。

但问题是：下一步呢？

Dean从来都不擅长Dean Smith（那个混蛋）所谓的“定向目标的个人进步”。当然，他能够计划并实施拯救世界的想法，但他从未真正考虑过他想要的东西。哦，除了一些能即刻满足的直接需求——酒精，食物，性——但这感觉不同。这虽然不同于他对一个家庭的渴望，也很接近了。

这真的可以吗？

他们能像普通人一样生活吗？他们会有个家吗？如果Dean想要孩子怎么办？他确实想要。天啊，他真的想要。一想到Ben在没有他陪伴的情况下成长，他就心痛。但Cas不会有他的孩子。即使他可以，那也是某种有三个头或者什么东西的畸形天使宝宝，。更别提他都不知道Cas会是什么样的家长。当他还是个小天使时，并不像他拥有最大的育儿榜样。Cas穿着风衣，围着粉红色围裙，被一群绷着脸的婴儿们包围的荒谬的场景进入了他的脑海。

不，不会那样的。

他们会在某地有座旧农舍。也许还会养只狗。有个三岁的孩子，在世界上最喜欢的是手指画和听爸爸们的冒险经历。Dean会做个机修工，Cas会——

Dean不得不停止思考这一切，如果他继续想下去，那就全是“星期四的天使Castiel先生及其夫人”的生活了，他宁愿永远放弃Dr.Sexy也不要像个十三岁的老女孩。

性爱，是的，想想这个还可以。

要他说实话吗？他只是想和Cas在一起。那会很好。Dean+Cas=看似平常其实更好。就是这样，简单的公式。也许有一天他们最终会弄清楚如何让世界变得足够安全，这样Dean就可以有个孩子。和确保Dean未来孩子的安全相比，Cas是否是让他想要安定下来的人（这是肯定的）就不是首要考虑的了。

但如果这个世界真的足够安全了，他们也可以收养。他们能找到一个让天使收养的孩子吗？

当粗大的黄褐色爪子撞上后窗时，他正准备叫醒Sam问他。

当爪子将整个车顶拖下来时，Dean正转头向右，Sam被此惊醒。“怎么…… **我艹** ！”Sam抬头，张大嘴。

Dean随着他的目光看向巨龙的下腹。这怪物可能有三十英尺长，鳞片和Dean手一样大。它抓走Impala的车顶又把它丢在路中间。Dean撞上了碎块，与不可避免的扭曲金属和碎玻璃相撞时传来了一些刺耳的嘎吱声。

龙盘旋着，整个黄褐色身躯都在热力的作用下变红了。它看起来并不像任何人型生物——这是一条出现在龙与地下城大会上也完全不突兀的龙。不是说Dean曾经去过，再说从现在开始他也肯定不会去了。

Sam跳出去到后备箱。没有任何东西可用，周围也没有龙骑士的剑可以让他们想捡就捡。Dean再加入他弟弟前向Cas迅速做了个祈祷，但是龙喉咙里的东西已经蓄势待发。一条炽热的白色火焰从他口中喷出，砸中Impala，都能听到高温下金属扭曲变形的声音了。

“跑？！”Dean问道。

“跑！”Sam回复。

他们是这样做的。这可能是徒劳的，但他们穿过路旁的田野，走向偏僻处的一片树林时做了一个休整。雪让行进变得艰难，而冰就更糟了。当那个噼啪作响，令人窒息的声音又响起时，他们还没走几步。Dean可以感受到热量——确切的说 **感觉** 到龙体内积聚的热量。

这时Cas出现了。

Sam和Dean争分夺秒逃离龙时，Cas现身烈焰中心，用他划在手臂上的某种符咒阻碍了火焰的来势，这真是个Gandalf时刻「《指环王1》里面甘道夫从炎魔手里保护远征队那一刻，“You shall not pass！”」。这并不意味着Winchester兄弟停下了奔跑。不。没门。他们直到顺利离开到达田野才停下前进的脚步，越过Castiel的小身板看去，龙就像一个巨大的爆裂火球。

“搞…什么…鬼。”Sam说。他弯腰喘息，随着呼吸空中出现了雾气。

“Cas正与一条龙战斗。”Dean这样回复，因为这是唯一重要的。龙似乎已经失去了追逐他俩任何人的兴趣，转而热衷于烤了Castiel的翅膀。可笑的是龙居然不能立刻搞定，唯一让人笑不起来的是 **Cas** 。当Cas忽隐忽现的攻击龙时，他们由于被另一道喷火挡住，只能度日如年的在一旁干看着。Dean紧咬牙关，“我要去帮他。”

“ **怎么帮** ？ ”

这是一个很好的问题。

“分散注意。”Dean最终说。他想，如果他们能以某种方式把龙的注意力吸引到别处，也许Cas可以接近杀死它，但他也不确定是否有用。哈，“也许会有用”是Winchester家族的非正式箴言（正式箴言对这种情形有点太乐观了）。他竭尽全力奔向战场，无视他想尽可能远离龙的本能。猎人虽然擅长直面危险，但像这样无望的战斗，一开始总是有点挣扎。

“嘿！”他朝着巨龙的头顶大喊，“嘿！混蛋！”又从路边捡起一块石头扔向他。龙甚至完全没有注意也完全没有被伤害，石头就直接从它的身侧落下了，这可能就是做个棉花糖的全部好处。

Cas出现在龙头后，像正骑着它一样，横跨在这该死的东西背上。他身后显现的巨大的阴影把星星都遮住了，Dean认为那是他的翅膀。这也是Dean见过Cas做的最酷的事。他的天使刀被拿出来，在火光下闪烁着红光。龙愤怒起来，但真正的伤害还没开始呢。

龙摇头躲闪，当Cas脱手摔落时，他像蛇一样伸头，两排牙齿咬住天使。

“CAS！”Deam吼叫。

“HEY！”他旁边的Sam拿着Impala的后视镜。他把镜子扔到了龙的鼻孔里。龙喷着鼻息，嘎吱咀嚼着Cas。嘎吱嘎吱，这么远Dean都能听到骨头的声音了，这让他恶心。“HEY，YOU！DRACARYS！「《权利的游戏》中龙母训练龙一听见DRACARYS就喷火」”他大喊。哇，Dean真是 **活学活用** ，必须得削减他的电视时间了。

Dean并不真的知道这会起到什么帮助，但龙张开嘴发出了刺耳的叫声，随后Dean才意识到这可能是笑声。

Cas气喘吁吁，血流不止的出现在Dean身边。“Dean，你赶快逃走。你和Sam赶快离开这儿。”老天，他真的正在流血。

“不，Cas，我会和你在一起。三个人更好，是吧？”

天使很泄气，“Dean！龙轻而易举就能 **杀死我** 。你赶快逃走！”龙抓住了躲在正燃烧的Impala残骸后的Sam。

Dean看着他。真是个傻瓜。幸好Dean非常喜欢Cas，他运气真好。“这就是我们留下的原因。”他说。

Cas不满意地看了他一眼就消失了，重新进入了与龙的战斗，但即使是Dean也能看出毫无希望。他设法从被烧焦的汽车碎块中拔出一把霰弹枪射向龙，当然还是没有任何用。不论Sam的侮辱多么让人讨厌，碎片扔得多么准，它也没有被分散注意力。Dean在片刻后就意识到他们正在被耍。一旦看清，真相就很明显了。同样很明显的是Castiel才是龙的目标。龙假装受伤来慢慢诱使Cas靠近它的嘴巴。它还没要一分钟就把Cas啪嗒一声关进嘴里。

龙一用下巴将Cas牢牢咬住就对Sam采取行动，踩住了他。

Dean的心猛地落下。

接着一些荒谬可笑的事情发生了。

就像Dean在漫画书店和书虫车厢两侧看到的图画中的一幕。Gabriel不知从哪溜出来，双翼大张，闪耀的白光让火光都黯淡了。小天使和巨龙。只是看着他的翅膀就要受伤了，Dean甚至能看到龙在眨眼后退。然后Gabriel拔出他那明显燃烧着的剑，它也比Dean印象中的长了2英尺左右。

没有滑稽的俏皮话，不开玩笑，只是简单一挥就把将Sam压在地上的腿给切飞了。随着龙痛苦哭嚎，下巴向下打开，Cas滚了出来。但任何事都没有影响Gabriel的任务。他迅速跑到龙腹下，从胃部砍到下巴。涌出的血量惊人，赶得上他妈的洪水了。即使Impala还没被撕毁并被烧得无法辨认，在这场洪水之后它也会全无影踪。红色的冲刷中Gabriel失踪了。

Dean仅仅犹豫片刻就往他最后见到他弟弟的位置冲去。紧接着锯掉的龙腿动了，Sam像他只是在龙肚子里洗了个澡一样站起来。说句公道话，某种程度上也可以这样说。

“Sam，你还好吗？”

“还好，Dean。”Sam吐出一大口血，伸手揉了揉脖子。“我很好。除了……”他低头看着他破烂的衣服。又望向Impala的外壳上。他更坚定一些地重复道，“我很好。Cas呢？”

“我也很好。”Castiel说，但他很明显没有。他的衣服被撕成了碎片，还有一个被撕开的大洞——一个真正的被撕开的大洞——他一侧的衣服已经完全消失了。Dean试着不去看，但真的很难不盯着。他无能为力地瞪着Dean，“你应该赶快逃。你杀不了他还挡了我的路。”

Dean的下颌紧咬，但在他有机会说话前，Gabriel走了过来，整洁的像刚走出商场。“男孩们，诱饵做得不错！”甚至不用看他就准确伸手拍在Sam肩上，“我都开始担心要花上一百年才能等到它从窝里出来。”

“你在说什么？”Sam能不恼火的站在Gabriel身边，这可能是Gabriel从年轻的Winchester那得到过的最感激的表现了。

“你以为是谁让老好人Castiel冲出去吹捧那个魔法小子「‘Puff the Magic Junior’大概是有个梗」的？”如果Gabriel笑得没有那么邪恶的话，会更有感染力。“和小的混在一起，大的就会来抓你。几年前我杀了母的后，爸爸就难找了。这就是龙的特点，他们太聪明。”

“等等，什么？！”Sam在半秒内完成了从平静到大怒的转变，“这都是你的错？”

“从严格意义上来说，这是 **龙** 的错。”Gabriel狡辩。

“什么，一条傻屌龙？会引起你的注意？”

Gabriel看起来狡猾多变，但他总是那样。“这么说吧，这是我欠Kali的。”「我没搞清楚印度教女神迦梨和龙有啥关系，不过按说迦梨和湿婆也没啥感情危机，S5E19怎么会和加百列搞到一起，追寻这个大概没什么意义。」

“现在你欠我们！”Dean坚持，“Cas差点死了！” **Sam也差点死了** ，他只是忘了说出来。

Gabriel凝视了他们几分钟，然后打了个响指。龙尸和剩余的零星火焰忽然消失，Impala完好的像是刚离开生产线。“Cas，你呢，想要什么回报？”

天使偏偏还是在朝 **Dean** 皱眉，好像他在为从他哥哥那挑选自己想要什么寻求Dean的帮助。“什么都不用。”他神态可疑地说。

Gabriel的笑容扩大，“奶昔怎么样，伙计？我和Sammy去给你带一个。”

“不。”Sam和Cas同时说，但为时已晚。Gabriel又打了个响指，带着Sam不见了，大概是去取奶昔吧。

Dean双手揉着脸，也许是时候停下来过夜了。然后他看向沮丧地盯着星空的Cas。他这之前并没有允许自己认真考虑过这个问题，但也很接近了。真的很接近，太接近了。他知道打一场必败之仗是什么感觉，但只为了让Gabriel能够介入来教训龙，就让他来打这场毫无希望的仗，对他也太不公平了。Dean刚刚理清思绪，就看着Cas差点去死对他也不公平。

尽管他仍然想尽最大的努力抓住“他们拥有的”而不是“他们可能拥有的”，但他还是做出了决定。“Cas？”

“在，Dean？”皎洁的月光下天使的表情仍然晦涩难辨。

“你想...找个时间去吃饭吗？”这可能是他用过最糟糕的搭讪策略。它甚至称不上策略，而是一句话。面对他所爱的这个人，他正在失去他的比分。

“我不需要——”

“——食物，我知道。我想说的是，你想约会吗？”

有一会儿，Dean还以为Cas会问 **和谁** ，或者 **为什么** ，或者同样呆的问题。相反，Cas说，“和你一起。”

他居然明白了。Castiel，有社交障碍的天使，确实 **明白了** 。“对。”Dean说，他的心脏快跳到喉咙，像他初次见到Cassie，上次见到Lisa时那样。不知怎么的，这同等重要，也许更重要。“我想带你出去，吃晚餐。”他正在出汗，他妈的 _**龙** 追他时，他都没出汗！什么鬼？！Cas必须这样盯着他吗？好吧，也许Cas一直是这样盯着他，但真没 _**必要** 。“那个傻屌——你说你被他吸引了，从我们给你找妞失败后，我只是觉得，嘿——那我呢？我不介意和你约会。”谎话总是很容易从他嘴里出来。老是撒谎搞得谎言比真相更亲切，特别是当目前感情含糊不清时。__

____

Cas正盯着他看，Dean知道夜间看不到颜色，但他发誓他看到了Cas眼中的蓝色。

____

“你怎么说？”Dean现在想亲吻他——跳过剩下的所有步骤，靠近他，直接亲吻。他已经准备好解释约会的含义；准备好谈论人类的求偶仪式；甚至准备好改口告诉Cas真相。

____

他没有准备好的是Castiel口中吐出的单词。

____

“不。”

____


	11. 吵架

**本章译者：Sigrid_Z**

**第十一步：吵架**

Dean对被拒绝的反应与以往一样：滥交。

当然，拉斯维加斯是唯一能真正进行滥交的地方。但由于科罗拉多州发生了几件与幽灵有关的谋杀案，所以Dean必须得和波尔得大学的可爱女士们将就一下了。没什么能比喝醉的女大学生更抚慰受挫的自尊心了。

他和一个非常甜美的深肤色小妞在素食餐厅外（她是那个进去的人，不是他）激吻时告诉自己，他只是自尊心受挫。只是自尊心，他拒绝去思考是否还有其他东西。她那苗条柔软的娇躯被他压在身下，她那双戴着手套的手激动地在他外套下游走。是的，这很好，但不够好。什么都满足不了他，连前天晚上的三人行也不行。他只管亲她，这比回想Cas和世界上最糟糕的词要好多了。

他才没有想。

但这就像背后灵一样跟着他。他整天都操蛋的想着这些。冰冷的道路，操他妈的大月亮，Cas看着他——告诉Dean他连试都不想试。

是这样的：

“不。”Cas说。

世界爆炸了。

“我不想和你约会，Dean。”Cas补充，以防还有任何他没压得稀烂的希望留下。

不是说Dean以前从未被拒绝过，他有，而且很多次。但被可能是你最好朋友的人（只排在你兄弟后）拒绝可糟糕多了。

Lisa拒绝过他，但他们试过了，真的试过了。Cassie也拒绝了他，但他早就知道这样做也许根本没用。这其中最大的不同是Dean从来不靠Lisa或Cassie生存。不论是Lisa还是Cassie都没有从地狱和天堂救出过他。他们没有因为相信Dean就放弃自己的家庭。甚至当Sam也沉迷于吸食恶魔血时，只有Cas还在支持Dean。

也许Cas并不完美。也许他当上帝的战士当的很烂，假装自己是上帝更烂。也许Cas对好朋友该做什么一窍不通，也许他向错误对象寻求帮助，但Cas做了自己觉得对的事。他做的这一切都是在Dean引导的自由意志下自行选择的。Cas出于对Dean的信任，改变了自己的生活。Cas因为Dean变成了现在这个与众不同的天使。

这不是他能说给别人听的。

但也许这就是问题所在。如果Cas因为Dean导致他失去的一切而暗自不喜欢他——“我有个房间，”Dean拉回思绪后自动对深肤色小妞说，“想一起吗？” 他不喜欢想这些，所以他不去想。

“当然。”她欣然说道，面上的红色可不仅是寒冷导致的。

开往汽车旅馆的途中他闭口不言，让她谈了一路她的家人、朋友以及专业。这些话完全没有影响他。他想要打猎。那些带血，盐和铁的东西才能把他的思绪从这些破事中解放出来。总是这样。Dean的整个世界都和狩猎鬼怪绑在一起，在猎人的认知里，这是唯一可以帮他遗忘的东西。

当他们到达汽车旅馆时，Dean对那个女孩点点头。“等一下，好吗？我得去看看我兄弟在不在那，踢走他。”

“好。” 她对他嬉笑，倾身得到一个他自动给出的吻。

房里灯亮着，这意味着Sam在那里。他不会乐意（他过去的十五年都不乐意），但Dean需要这个。即使Sam老是抱怨Dean的性生活，还是能在一定程度上理解。他除了在第一次发表了个辛辣讽刺就再也没提过了，真是让人意想不到的识相。

但是当Dean穿过汽车旅馆的房门，发现——Sam没蜷在他的电脑上——但是Cas正坐在椅子上，和他弟弟聊天。他一进来他们就闭嘴了，很明显正在谈论他。Sam看起来有点内疚，Cas用手紧捏着Jimmy的裤子。他看着像暴风雨，表面下愤怒在沸腾。

呵，一报还一报。Dean的愤怒从喉咙升起。所以Cas认为他能在Dean背后八卦他？ **和他的亲弟弟？** Dean咽下愤怒，咬紧牙关。

“Dean。”Sam说。“我们只是……”他看着Cas，撒了个无耻的谎，“……在说那个幽灵。Cas认为它可能是……被女巫控制了。对吧，Cas？”

天使皱起眉头，“这是那些我需要撒谎才能得到我想要的东西的时刻吗？”

“是的。”Sam叹了口气，一手揉搓着脸。

“有女巫在控制鬼魂，Dean。”Cas断然说道。

Dean应该笑，或者应该嘲笑Cas做人类做的多么烂。相反，他只是火气直冒，嘀咕，“我需要这个房间。”他对Sam说，试着不去看，不去想，也不去和Cas谈谈。“有一个女孩——”他被打断了，因为他还是看了Cas，天使的整张脸都压抑着愤怒。“停下，Cas。”Dean说。

“停下什么，Dean？” 他孩子似的闷闷不乐。

“不要这样看我，你不能限制我该做些什么。” Dean把钥匙扔在床上。“我会出去，带上那个女孩，然后——”

“你哪怕清楚她叫什么吗？” Cas站起来，“你对她有 **任何** 了解吗，Dean？” 他嘴巴紧闭，眉头也皱得更深了。

他没有权利，Cas **没有权利** 生气！他们之间什么都没有。如果Dean想去艹一百万个小妞，他就会去。世上没有人能阻止他。Cas无权紧追不舍地操控Dean的爱情生活。特别是他还不想参与其中。“别烦我了。”Dean咬牙说，“我 **确实** 检查过她是不是恶魔！”

“你检查她是不是恶魔——你 **总** 是检查——但你从不，从不停下来想想也许恶魔不是唯一可以伤害你的东西！”

“哦，我知道，Cas！我会被许多其他东西伤害。” Dean火冒三丈，“幽灵、狼人、巨龙、天使。”

“我不知道你为什么一直提我不知道的事情！” Cas大声地叫起来。“而且我不知道为什么你如此渴望与陌生人性交！甚至不管合不合适，你只是想满足兽欲！”

“对，Cas，我就是。” Dean能感觉到他脸都涨红了。“我不需要了解每个我睡过的人！”

“你甚至不知道她的名字！”

他确实不知道，但他撒了个谎。“这是Rachel，你这混蛋！”

“这是 **Alice** 。”Cas反驳道，现在他正和Dean脸对脸，越来越浓的臭氧味让本就微弱的肥皂味更加微弱了。“你不关心他们， **他们** 也不关心 **你** 。”

“哦，怎么——所以你要我出去找一些我都了解了一百万年的小妞，她们不知怎得居然还不会对我是猎人废话，是吗？这就是你想为我准备的吗，Cas？！一些 **不存在** 的神奇女孩？！“

“不！” Cas因抑制的愤怒而颤抖。“我希望你和 **爱** 你的人在一起！”

“怎么，比如 **你** ？” Dean挖苦地刺了他一下。

“是！” Cas爆炸了，他双翼张开，在房内远处的墙上印下一个黑影。

Dean冻住了。

Castiel的脸在两秒内从愤怒转为震惊，他就像一只被困或者被车撞了的野兽。“Dean，我……”他只留下微弱的声音就消失了。

Dean凝视着那，就像有一个天使形状的空洞。什么，鬼。这算什么？

“所以，”Sam从他坐的地方出声，他看着整件事分崩离析，“你今晚还想要这个房间吗？”

在听到这些话后？

Dean又开始呼吸了。“不，Sam。我不认为我想要。”


	12. 爷们点，做个女孩。

**本章译者：Sigrid_Z**

**第十二步：爷们点，做个女孩**

Dean花了一整天来思考这个。这一整天Sam尝试了不下于十五次问他的超基情天使罗曼史，十五次。在上次尝试中，Dean忍无可忍，“Sam，你再敢问一次，我就停下车，用你的颈静脉血来呼叫Lucifer。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“Dean，你欠我的。”

“欠你？为了 **什么** ？”

“忍受你的基佬风波。”Sam洋洋得意的笑道，“还有后果。”

Dean得满足他的好奇。考虑到其他可选项，Sam已经表现得非常善解人意了。提及他哥哥时他甚至都没结结巴巴还用上了“基佬风波”这个词。不过Dean怎么感觉Sam只是从这一切中得到了一场免费表演，但这毕竟是 **Sam** 。“我邀请Cas去约会。”Dean没有看他弟弟，他知道这个混蛋会笑的像个圣诞节时的孩子。

“然后？”

“我被拒绝了。”Dean说，抬眼瞥了他一下。好吧，也许Sam不像他以为的那样是个烦人的傻逼，他只是有点担心。“接着他就有胆量去……呃，你就在那里。”

Sam颔首，“你准备什么时候和他说话？”

Dean耸肩挑眉，“我不知道。决不。”

“Dean。”Sam开口，又马上停了下来。当他再次开口时，声音压得很低，他们像是又变成了孩子，背着爸爸有了小秘密一样。“他是你最好的朋友。他只是承认他爱你。” Sam在安全带里扭动转身，以一种会让交警都因为结冰而恐慌的眼神盯住Dean。“如果他的真实意思不是想拒绝你呢？”

Dean紧紧抓着方向盘，“他在这一点上已经表达得很清楚了，Sammy。”

“好吧，那么，也许你问的方式有问题，Dean。”Sam相当挫败的说。“他看你的样子就像你是洪水中的最后一片方舟。Gabriel都不认为这是个无望的目标。”

“你究竟想让我做什么？”

“我想让你爷们点。” Dean试图开口打断（所有人都知道他是最爷们的Winchester），但Sam继续说，“我想让你问问他对你的看法。我希望你向他道歉，就为了天使拒绝和你共进晚餐，你就艹了那么多姑娘向他道歉。”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“停下你的幼稚行为。”Sam说，“就只是和他谈谈好吗。”

Dean讨厌采纳Sam的建议，讨厌。他是哥哥，他才是那个举办“怎么做……”讲座的人（Sam的讲座显然会被命名为“ **简单十二步教你如何约会一个天使** ”，涉及感情到谈话的一切）。但他有多讨厌采纳Sam的建议，就有多清楚他弟弟是对的。

他必须与Cas来一场闺蜜私聊。

当他们越来越靠近三湖地区时，鹅毛大雪从天空倾泻而下，所以他们在那天晚间早些时候就停下了车。收音机播报了一场反常风暴，由于Dean不会冒任何人的生命危险（他的，Sam的，或者Impala的），他们将车停在一个似乎以美人鱼为主题的汽车旅馆里。美人鱼，科罗拉多州的美人鱼，毕竟这有那么多海水。Dean决定采纳Sam的建议，但他才不会让他知道。Sam一沉浸在酒精和研究中，他就宣布说要出去喝杯啤酒。

外面很冷，但也没有难以忍受，问题主要还是潮湿。Dean拉上夹克，坐在Impala的后备箱上。一开始有点冷，但他的屁股很快就木了，所以也不要紧。他交握双手祈祷，“Cas，我们得谈谈。”

唯一打破寂静的只有在冰冷的道路上缓缓穿行的汽车嗖嗖声。

“Cas，来吧。”他想到Cas可能会感到尴尬，所以他尽力在单方谈话中减轻它。“看，每个人都会再这样或那样的时刻做过愚事。也许你所做的比大多数人更令人尴尬，但这并不意味着你可以拍拍翅膀飞走，永远躲开我。”

Dean仰望着天空，一片蓬松的雪花落在他的睫毛上。他花了约0.3秒擦掉它又花了108秒等Cas出现，他算过了。

“我会一直祈祷的，伙计。”Dean对着空气说。

他还是没有出现。

“好吧。”Dean说，双手仍然交握。“如果这个一直在你脑海里回响，可不要怪我。”然后他开始唱“ **Simple Man** ”。当他被打断时，他已经唱到“Be something，you love and understand……”  
分享Jason Manns/Jensen Ackles的单曲《Simple Man》http://music.163.com/song/429261571/?userid=62300028

“你跑调了。”有人在他身后说。Dean转身，Cas来了，雪落在他肩头，Cas正严肃地盯着他。如果他是人类，他现在就会因为缺乏睡眠而双眼红肿，但他只是领带翻转，衬衫的第二个按钮也松开了，天使式颓废。“跑得 **厉害** 。”

“闭嘴。”Dean说，拍拍身边的后备箱空位，“过来。”

Cas爬上去，紧挨着他栖息，滚滚热气随着呼吸被吐进寒冷的空气中。他花了一会才安置好自己。他看起来像是某种坏脾气的小鸟，不停在枝桠间移动。如果不是该死的烦人其实很可爱。最后Cas下定决心，不再盯着雪花飘散的空中，转身面对Dean。

Dean低头看向双手，又望向远处停在路对面的车辆。坏脾气的小鸟赢得了这场凝视比赛。“所以，呃，这到底是怎么回事？” 他轻瞥了眼Cas，又将视线锁定在一盏因为天气原因下午4点就打开的路灯上。“……你对我说的话。” 他停顿了下，Cas却没有回应，他继续道，“昨天在汽车旅馆那些话。”

Cas转过脸，吐出一口战栗的气息，双手在膝盖上紧紧蜷缩着。

Dean突然意识到了，挤得更近。“你很紧张！”

Cas绷着脸。

“老天，Cas，只是……”Dean突然笑了起来，“想想我们经历过的一切，你居然会对 **这** 紧张？ **真的** 吗？” 他内心紧紧纠结的那些忽然就放松了。他想这就是人们所说的情绪便秘。好吧，只要紧随其后的不是感情腹泻，他就满足了。“地狱、炼狱，又来了 **感情纠葛** 。”

“这是一个奇怪，令人困惑的世界。”Cas说。

Dean不确定这是不是讽刺，但他又笑了。他觉得他的心跳也快了一点，也许情况并没有那么坏。“你为什么拒绝我？我是说，那个约会。”

Cas把头转回来，脸色从闷闷不乐变为心神不宁，也许是个好兆头。“因为我不想和你约会。”

天，Cas。往伤口上撒盐，你真做得出来？Dean无奈地翻了个白眼，假装没有为此伤心困扰。“好，我知道了。”他说，“但为什么不呢？”

天使沉默了一会儿，Dean抬头看着雪花在他发间融化，只留下少许粘着的水滴。真漂亮，Cas真漂亮，或者说性感。男人可以身兼两者，特别是如果他还是天使。“我知道你是怎么约会的。”Cas终于说。他的目光往下移向膝盖之间，又往上看。表情勉强，“我不想成为Alice。”

“谁？” Dean问。

“昨晚的那个女孩。”Cas说。

Dean震惊地明白了他的意思。Dean随便做爱，频繁看中女性却从没往心里去。Cas认为Dean一直在要他成为一长串容易被忘的对象中的一个。这么长时间以来，他第一次感到羞耻。他从小就对性爱适应良好，但是知道Cas一直看着这些还不赞同让Dean觉得 **很糟糕** 。他低声咒骂自己，一手磨蹭着自己的脸。

Cas看着他好像在寻求回应，但Dean并不认为他能好好回复。

“你说你爱我。”过了一会儿Dean说。

Castiel脸色放晴，露出柔和的表情。像Jimmy多于Cas——像人类多于天使。“是。”

“就像神爱世人。”Dean颓废的说。

“不。”Cas说，低头像个害羞的孩子一样揉着后颈。

Dean快死了，他会坐在那死去，就因为Cas不善言辞，不会说话，做不好人。

然后奇迹发生了。

Cas说，“我爱上了你。”

Dean的呼吸卡在喉咙里，竭力到嘶哑，“什么？”

Castiel稍微移动，他们身下的汽车也跟着晃动。“自从我在地狱看到你的灵魂，我就爱上了你。只是直到最近我才明白这种爱。”

Dean张大嘴，但他的大脑和舌头还不在一根线上，只能保持沉默。

“当我在地狱里第一次把手放在你身上，我就迷失了。” Cas的声音与以往一样。当一个人几乎只有三个表情时，你很难读懂他。“虽然Hester说错了一些事，但她说对了这个。我没有堕落，但我永远改变了，因为你，Dean。”他的眼睛像看到闪电后留在眼底的蓝色一样蓝。“我的整个存在都因为对你的爱而不同。”Cas深吸一口并不需要的空气。“这就是为什么我不和你约会。”

“你个白痴。”Dean深呼吸，又说，“ **我** 个白痴。”

Cas看着他，等待解释。

Dean吻了他。

Dean没想错。这和吻Jimmy完全是两码事。Cas的嘴唇柔软而温暖，Dean嘴上传来的压力使他心跳加快直到震得像他宝贝车的引擎一样。比起臭氧味Cas闻起来更像肥皂，天使的胡茬轻轻刮擦着他。

这是Dean有过最好的吻。

他们分开时依旧呼吸交融。

  
“我不和他们约会。我的意思是，那些女孩。我和Lisa约会，但我没有和你想的那些女孩约会。约会不是那样的。”当Dean退开获得一些氧气后说。他抬起一只冰冷的手摸着Cas鬓角后的黑发。雪的湿气和发胶的黏糊萦绕其间。Dean不能更幸福了。“约会是尝试，试验。通过约会你能搞清楚你真正想从别人那里得到什么，友谊还是什么别的。这就是我想和你约会的原因，Cas。发现我想要什么，发现 **你想要什么** 。”

“我知道我想要什么。”Cas直接说。

“什么？” Dean让手一直滑到Castiel脖子。

“我想要一切如常。”Cas说，“但更好。” 他靠了过来。

Dean笑着又吻了他一下。这一次，天使把技能（从色情片中学的）运用到实践中，推着Dean，急切渴求他的嘴。舌头频繁被用到，Dean想起了Cas将Meg推到墙上狼吞虎咽地亲她。记忆中第一个嫉妒的火花被强烈的情欲盖过了。这很好，但也有些让人震惊，趁着Cas歇气，Dean说，“伙计，你的‘更好'就是‘性’？”

“是的，大量的性。”Cas说。“还要持久，”他在开始第三次吻之前补充说，第三次的吻介于第一次的尴尬和第二次的过量之间。当他们分开时，他看起来若有所思，嘴角勾起浅笑。Dean想起，很久以前Cas为他父亲的创造所惊叹的那天。“你想要什么呢，Dean？”

“我不知道。”Dean任手从Castiel的脖颈继续下滑。“我猜，只要你。”

Cas滑得更紧，Dean在雪落在大腿上时感觉有些哆嗦。“靠不住，是吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“人类之间的爱。不总是保持不变。“

“一般都会变，”Dean说。“Cas，这就是有趣的部分，分辨这段感情是否靠得住。”他靠得更近，他们的大腿紧紧贴着。有点湿，但感觉很好。他的手落在Castiel的旁边，他们的手指在依旧能保持男子气概的范围内接触。他没有说任何有关他和Cas还有未来的想法。“但是，这不是人类之间的爱，这是一段罕见的跨越种族的罗曼史。这是全新的。你永远不知道会发生什么。”

微笑变大，Cas的笑得像他终于找到了窍门。“我是个天使，四处奔走了相当长的时间，我 **确实** 知道接下来会发生什么。”他说。

“会发生什么？”

Cas靠过来好像要告诉他一个秘密。“你会带我去约会。”

Dean大笑起来。他又冷又湿，但他记得他很长一段时间都没有这么快乐了。不，他确实不知道将来会发生什么。是，他确实知道Sam会怎样心满意足。这不重要，真正重要的是他现在恋爱啦，宇宙中最令人惊叹的天使爱着他。当他停下笑声，他环住Cas肩膀，紧紧抱着他。雪落在他们俩人身上。“对，老兄，我会的。” 他滑下后备箱，向Cas伸出一只手。

Cas牵上去，蹦到地面时也紧紧不放开。

——完——


End file.
